


Ocean Eyes

by binbreads



Series: sookai abo [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Beomgyu, Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha Kang Taehyun, Alpha Kim Namjoon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Huening Kai, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Huening Kai, Omega Kim Seokjin, Omega Verse, So much angst, Top Choi Soobin, he's a good person tho, just letting you know, oh wait the noncon is not for sookai, poor huening kai, prostitue!kai, soobin is a bit mysterious, warning: noncon, warning: prostitution, yeonjun's the villain i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binbreads/pseuds/binbreads
Summary: "Do you like it here, Angel?" Soobin asks as he gently strokes Kai's face with his fingertips. Kai shudders and nods. He presses his cheek against Soobin's fingers. "Tell me why you like it here.""I l-like it… 'cause they give me what I want … e-every day … " Kai replies immediately.Somewhere in the very distance recesses of his mind, Kai can hear a faint voice screaming in denial of those words. He ignores it. The Alpha is too close and his scent too strong.Soobin leans further."I think you were told to say that," he breathes against Kai's ear, so softly only the Omega will hear. "I think somewhere in you, Huening Kamal Kai is screaming to escape."(or in which kai is a prostitute and soobin is his new mysterious customer.)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Series: sookai abo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966396
Comments: 90
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

The Omega struggles even though he knows it is pointless. He strains against the binders that hold him to the bed – the infernally soft and welcoming bed. Four hand carved posts stand at each corner of the bed frame, each depicting bodies wrapped around and inside one another. He's been in a couple of those positions recently. He shoves the memory to the back of his mind quickly.

He fights more intently when he hears a door open. He can see the man who's entered the room. The man who keeps him here, strapped to this bed. He sees the needle and he can't help himself – he begins to shake his head in refusal. He can't talk with the leather gag on him.

The fight won't do any good. The man that sits calmly by his side on the bed knows this too. The man smiles down at him and gently cards long fingers through his hair.

"Kai, Kai, Kai ... sweetheart ... you know it isn't good for your heart for you to be so stressed," The man croons softly. His accented voice is nails on a chalkboard – Kai hates it. He hates everything about this man.

The man knows this and it amuses him because he is well-aware that after he injects the contents of the syringe, Kai won't care anymore. His resistance is pointless because he will do what he is told to do regardless of how much he fights it. It's that submission that makes him a valuable commodity. It's the struggle to win a losing battle that clients want to see. Kai never fails to give a good show.

The door opens again and another man walks in - he's wearing only a long robe. The man with the syringe smiles at the client.

"Doyoon, this is Kai."

The man looks Kai over appraisingly. Kai snarls and jerks at the binders again. The man's eyes widen and darken with lust. "Oh, Yeonjun...he's beautiful."

"Indeed. Well, other clients to satisfy ... let me just get you two started." Yeonjun says. He grabs Kai's arm and holds it in a vice-like grip. Kai's muffled screams bring only another smile to Yeonjun's face. He eases the needle in with a practiced movement and injects the liquid.

Kai's body arches off the bed as the drug cocktail hits his system. The adrenaline dosage is low because Kai's body is already producing plenty due to his fear. It's just enough to force his circulatory system to send the key drug racing through his body.

Yeonjun nods in satisfaction and leaves the room. Doyoon drops his robe and slides onto the bed beside Kai. Kai is still fighting even though the drugs are beginning to make his thoughts hazy and confusing. He can suddenly smell himself and he whimpers, knowing it's about to start.

Doyoon smiles knowingly as Kai's eyes begin to dilate. He inhales deeply and is thrilled beyond measure to scent Omega pheromones. He strokes his hand down Kai's body and feels his breath catch in his chest when the young man jerks away but then shudders.

Kai's thoughts are beginning to slip sideways. He pulls away from the loathesome touch of this stranger but then feels an ember beginning to grow inside him. The hand that's stroking him suddenly isn't touching enough of him. Kai fights that thought and pulls weakly against the bonds but it's getting harder and harder to concentrate on anything but the man's touch drifting down his side - agonizingly slow. Kai presses himself toward the hand, hoping to encourage more touching.

_Nonono ...I don't want this ... don't want it ... gotta fight_... Kai's thoughts start spinning as he tries to hold on to his defiance. _He smells so good ... alpha...take me ... gotta have him ... nononono don't want him don't touch me ... so good ... getting hard ... want it want it alpha ..._

Doyoon watches the battle, his cock long since rock hard. He continues to gently stroke along Kai's side, knowing the Omega is beginning to crave the touch and is longing for more. His own Alpha nature is struggling to stay in control but he breathes through his mouth to counteract the effect of Kai's heat. It won't work for long, but Doyoon wants to watch Kai come apart for him.

"Ah ... sweet, sweet Kai ... you want this so much, don't you?"

Kai shakes his head but a low moan escapes the gag.

"Pretty Omega ... pretty pretty boy ... you want me to knot you, don't you?"

Another shake, but not as emphatic. Kai's nostrils flare and his breathing quickens even more. Doyoon watches as Kai's body begins to lubricate in anticipation of an Alpha possession. He reaches his hand between Kai's legs and smiles at the sudden effort the young man makes to turn his hips away.

"Now now ... that's not very nice ... you know you want me to touch you ... to stroke you ... like this ..."

Kai's moan this time is full of arousal as Doyoon wraps his hand around Kai's cock. He Soobinually dips his hand into the slick and slides his fingers up and down – light with no pressure, no real friction.

_Please nononono don't ... please don't touch me ... please not again ... can't ... alpha please ..._ Kai is grasping at the tendrils of his last coherent thoughts in a desperate attempt to stay in control, to stay himself. He thinks maybe this time he'll make it. That is, until Doyoon takes the hand wet with Kai's slick and glides a finger just under Kai's nose. The scent of his own body coupled with the Alpha's strong pheromones drives whatever control Kai had completely from his brain. A new mantra settles in his mind.

_Alpha alpha alpha alpha alpha ..._

* * *

From his office, Yeonjun smirks when he sees Kai finally lose control. He adjusts the volume so he can hear the guttural moans that begin to emerge from Kai's throat. Doyoon releases each of the bonds and removes the gag and watches as Kai immediately moves to all fours, presenting himself for the Alpha. Yeonjun smiles as he hears Kai begging to be knotted.

The drug will keep Kai in full heat for nearly a day. He will serve at least two more alphas after Doyoon – the drive won't be as strong for Kai by then, but he'll still gladly submit to an Alpha.

By the end of the twenty-four hours, Kai will be exhausted and too weak to put up any sort of fight. He'll be cleaned and checked, fed and watered and, as Yeonjun has seen, he'll take it all meekly because his Omega brain will still be feeding his body the chemicals to keep him docile and obedient. Kai will willingly climb back onto the bed and allow himself to be gagged and restrained for the next client session. He'll sleep for a while and when he wakes up, Yeonjun will hear the room echo with sobs. Kai will sob and beg whatever deity will listen to rescue him.

And then Kai will start to struggle again even though he knows it's pointless. Repeats.

* * *

Kai lays on his back, senses slowly coming back to his own mind. Tears leak from his eyes, pooling in his ears and soaking the pillow.

Again. He'd given in again.

No matter how hard he tries, as long as his body is in heat, he breaks – he willingly performs like a trained monkey to get what he needs.

Kai feels something give as he pulls against his restraints out of frustration. Turning, he sees his left-hand restraint hasn't been cinched flush to his skin. Kai feels his mouth go dry as he realizes he could pull his hand through with just a few twists.

Taking a deep breath, Kai runs over the layout of the club in his mind. It's a converted old warehouse, so there are different floors and hallways everywhere. Kai tries to remember the path taken when he was dragged down a hallway to this room. It's been too long and the memories won't clear. Kai decides it doesn't matter. He's got to try to get out of this hell.

Kai tugs as he twists his arm and gradually, he feels it begin to work through the restraint. He nearly weeps with relief when his arm suddenly comes free. He reaches over and undoes the buckle on the other arm restraint and then works the gag off.

He's panting. His fear of discovery is nearly paralyzing. Kai has no idea if Yeonjun will come in with another client or if the handlers will arrive to feed him. There is no schedule and Kai doesn't even know if it is day or night. Right now, all his mind will focus on is getting out. And so he stretches to reach his ankle restraints.

When his legs are free and Kai can get off the hated bed, he nearly buckles under the realization that he's free and off the bed and _not_ in heat. His will and mind are his own and he intends to keep them that way.

Kai has no idea where his clothes might be so he doesn't bother searching. He's been naked and compromised too long to feel shame anymore. He walks over and is surprised to find the door isn't locked. That sets off alarms in his mind but Kai can't think about that now. If he stops, he'll never have another chance. Kai has no doubt that Yeonjun will see to it.

Kai steps into the hallway slowly. He vaguely remembers one of these rooms as the one he is taken to after every client session to be cleaned and checked for physical damage. Kai pushes these thoughts away. It's humiliating because he's so fucking obedient during those times – his Omega brain can't even begin to _think_ about disobeying.

There's T-shaped intersection at the end of the hall. One way leads to another door and the other to an elevator. Kai opts for the elevator. It seems like an eternity before the car reaches the floor. He begins backing up as the doors slide open. Yeonjun stands there smirking with two of his 'handlers' on either side of him.

"Kai, Kai, Kai … honestly, did you think that you aren't under constant surveillance?" Yeonjun's voice is condescending.

Kai snaps. He knows he will probably never get out of this club, but he will not be so easy to force into submission this time. He isn't doped; his head is clear and he is _furious_. Kai puts his head down and barrels right into Yeonjun and his men. He starts swinging madly the minute they all crash back into the elevator. Kai feels his fist connect with at least two bodies. For a moment, Kai is control of himself and, while maybe not in control of the entire situation, he's hurting the man who'd turned him into little more than a whore. Then Yeonjun says something.

It wasn't more than a single word, but Kai feels his entire body freeze and then his mind slips sideways. Suddenly, resistance seems like the most foolish action in the entire universe. He is an Omega. He doesn't fight, he submits. Kai falls to his knees. Once he has stopped fighting, Yeonjun and his guards extricate themselves and Yeonjun stands, looking at the man kneeling before him. He wipes blood from his mouth and smiles.

"Well, good to know my little experiment finally works," Yeonjun says as he straightens his tie and runs a hand through his thinning hair. "You, Huening Kai, are going to be the best in my stable."

Yeonjun pulls his suit jacket down, tsking over the wrinkles. He crouches in front of Kai, who stays kneeling. Kai's eyes track Yeonjun's every move. His entire world is zeroed in on Yeonjun. Yeonjun said the Word and so Yeonjun is the Alpha. He has to obey. He wants to obey.

Yeonjun eyes narrow as he observes the changes in Kai's demeanor. Where a few moments ago he was an angry young man hell-bent on inflicting as much pain to his captors as possible – now he is docile, obedient, submissive. He grasps Kai's chin and turns his head from one side to the other. His head turns smoothly without any muscle tensing. Yeonjun stands.

"Get up," He orders.

Kai stands immediately, his eyes lowered. Yeonjun chuckles.

"Follow me," he says.

Kai walks behind Yeonjun as he returns to Kai's room. He lies back down when ordered and allows his restraints to be put in place. Yeonjun watches everything. If Kai is pretending to be compelled, Yeonjun's left plenty of opportunities to break and run again. Kai takes none of them. It's as if he doesn't know they are there.

Yeonjun rubs his hands together and once the restraints are nice and tight, says the Word again. Kai's eyes blink and become bright, more aware. And with that awareness comes the realization that he is back in his prison, tied to his bed, completely at the mercy of a man who gets off on control. Yeonjun smirks at Kai's anguished howl.

"Gently, pet, gently. If it makes you feel any better, you're the first one to survive the implant without losing your mind. I had a feeling about you the minute I smelled you." Yeonjun teases.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Kai screams.

"It's a little device of my own creation. An implant designed to trigger all those delightful little Omega instincts in your brain. That coupled with a few deep hyno-sessions and voila! Whoever says the Word owns you, Kai. Much easier than injections – this allows _your own body_ to do the work for me." Yeonjun walks over to the side of Kai's bed and leans down. "All the Alphas that pay me so handsomely now are simply going to lose their fucking minds when they learn about you – an Omega who goes into heat on _command_. Cheer up, darling – you'll be the star attraction."

Yeonjun is so intent on his teasing, he forgets that Kai's head is not restrained. Kai slams his forehead into Yeonjun's face and hears something crack. He's thrilled to see blood pouring down Yeonjun's face as the man curses savagely.

Holding his hand over his broken nose, Yeonjun looks down at Kai with an expression of pure rage.

"Oh you'll regret that one, darling. I've been good to you but apparently you need some further _instruction_." Yeonjun walks to the door of the room before turning back. "Not all Alphas can control themselves when they smell an Omega in heat, you know. Some of them give in to the animal within … save your breath, dear – you're going to need it once you start screaming."

* * *

Kai lies motionless on the bed. As predicted, the number of clients has nearly tripled in an effort to see the Omega who could be ordered into heat with a single word. Kai has never serviced so many Alphas before and he is exhausted. He is also as close to a complete psychotic break as he's ever been in his life.

Every day is a blur now – Kai has long since lost track of how many heats his body has been forced into. His entire body feels like little more than a used rag. He'd hated Yeonjun's voice before but now it sends him into hysterical screams when the man enters the room. Yeonjun finds that amusing since Kai is kept gagged any time he isn't with a client – which, to be honest, isn't often these days.

Today is no different. The minute his brain registers that Yeonjun has entered the room, Kai slams his entire body weight against the restraints. His muffled screams and helpless tears pull a smirk from Yeonjun. He says the Word and Kai falls back against the bed like a puppet whose strings have been cut.

The transformation fascinates Yeonjun. He knows Kai's temperament well. After four months, Kai hasn't lost any of his rebellious spirit when he is in his rational mind. He still fights the restraints and spends his time between clients trying to work himself free. It doesn't matter that the restraints are now checked and double-checked or that a guard stands outside his door. Kai is not giving up the fight. At least not when he is capable of thinking for himself.

However, when he hears the Word, all the resistance drains out of his body. Yeonjun is surprised every time that the change is so fast but it's still interesting to watch. Kai grows instantly hard and his body begins the lubrication process to ready him for an Alpha. His eyes dilate with lust and grow distant as his Omega brain tells him nothing matters but obedience and submission to whatever Alpha takes him. Yeonjun removes the gag because this is the part he enjoys most.

"Hello, sweetheart. What do you want?"

"Alpha … please … want Alpha," Kai whimpers. His eyes show no sign of guile or deceit. The Kai that fights is gone, buried under a wash of chemical submission.

"And what do you want that Alpha to do to you?"

"Knot me … oh please … wanna get knotted … please, please …"

Yeonjun chuckles. "Who takes care of you, Kai? Who do you belong to?"

"You … always you … I belong to you … you let the Alphas come … please … ?"

Yeonjun brushes a loose lock of hair away from Kai's face and smiles as the young man pushes against his touch as much as he can. He's had Kai while under the false heat. What makes it all so delicious is that Kai remembers most of what happens and how willingly he _lets_ it happen.

After his first bedding by Yeonjun, Kai was physically ill when he came back to himself. He recalled all too clearly how he'd begged Yeonjun for his knot and squealed in pleasure when it popped deep inside him. That, for Yeonjun, was a banner day.

Today, however, Kai has attracted a very wealthy client who has purchased him for the entire night. Usually, Yeonjun can have Kai servicing at least five Alphas a night, so to take his star attraction off the roster he charges a dear price. The man in question paid without even flinching.

Glancing over his shoulder, Yeonjun signals the guard and the Alpha is led into the room. Kai groans. His body is reacting strongly to this Alpha and Yeonjun thinks the man may actually get his money's worth.

The man is dressed in a dark suit and carries a small gym bag. Most clients like to freshen up before they leave the club to return to their normal lives. The man puts the bag down, all of his movements are precise and controlled. He turns his remarkably intense aquamarine colored eyes on Yeonjun.

"He is indeed … lovely," The man says in a deep gravel-laden voice.

Yeonjun glances at Kai who is simply lying on the bed, writhing and moaning. Kai knows he has not been given permission to do more.

"Yes. I think you will be well-pleased. The intercom is on the wall beside the bed," Yeonjun instructs, pointing. "Just call if you need anything – refreshment, clean towels – we have a large selection of _accessories_ if you've forgotten something. Just ring."

"Yes, yes," The man says dismissively.

Yeonjun smirks. Kai's pheromones are incredibly intense in this confined space. Only by taking blockers is Yeonjun able to control his own Alpha instincts. All of Yeonjun's staff take the blockers when on shift. It wouldn't do for the help to begin abusing the merchandise. He leaves the man to his own designs and closes the door.

The man removes his suit jacket and folds it neatly before laying it across a chair. He loosens his tie and begins to roll up the sleeves of his shirt. He observes how Kai's eyes track his every movement and how his body thrums with unspent arousal. The man nods.

"You're a very good Omega, Kai," The man says softly.

Kai moans and his eyes flutter shut as his body responds to the praise.

"My name is Soobin, Choi Soobin." he says. "Say my name, Kai."

"S-Soobin," Kai stutters. He whispers the name like it is sacred. "Soobin … Soobin … Soob..."

Soobin laughs. "'Soob' … I like that. You may call me that, Angel."

Kai moans again at the praise. For an Omega in heat, nothing provides greater pleasure beyond the knot than being praised by the Alpha.

"You do smell wonderful, Kai," Soobin says as he sits down on bed. He's still dressed which confuses Kai but he doesn't say anything. "You smell like … the air before a storm …"

Kai looks at the man blankly. His Omega brain in heat can't comprehend the poetic import of the words but the Alpha is pleased so he remains silent and grateful.

"Do you like it here, Angel?" Soobin asks as he gently strokes Kai's face with his fingertips. Kai shudders and nods. He presses his cheek against Soobin's fingers. "Tell me why you like it here."

"I l-like it… they give me what I want … e-every day … " Kai replies immediately.

Somewhere in the very distance recesses of his mind, Kai can hear a faint voice screaming in denial of those words. He ignores it. The Alpha is too close and his scent too strong.

Soobin leans further.

"I think you were told to say that," he breathes against Kai's ear, so softly only the Omega will hear. "I think somewhere in you, Huening Kamal Kai is screaming to escape."

Kai jerks, afraid. He will be punished if Yeonjun hears this man's words. He whimpers and looks helplessly at the hidden camera. Soobin follows his gaze and smirks. He gets up and gently releases all the restraints. Kai immediately assumes the all-fours position. Soobin sighs and pushes him over.

"No, Kai. I want you to stand here, beside me." Soobin says, gesturing.

Kai moves with alacrity to obey. His legs feel like mush and his slick is running down his legs but he notices none of his own discomforts. He only has to obey the Alpha and he'll get what he needs … what he wants more than anything.

Soobin opens his bag and pulls out a pair of underwear with padding built into the crotch. He also removes a pair of jeans and a plain white T-shirt.

"Put these on Kai."

Kai hesitates.

If he's dressed, he won't be knotted. He must have displeased the Alpha. Yeonjun will be angry.

Kai begins to shake and his eyes start with tears. Soobin notices and _tsks_. He takes Kai's face in both hands and kisses the Omega. Kai's mouth opens immediately and Soobin takes a moment to taste everything. When he pulls back, he gently pets Kai's hair. Kai sighs in relief and gets dressed. He does not see the dark expression that flits across Soobin's face at his compliance.

When Kai is dressed, Soobin gives him a pair of socks and shoes. Kai doesn't hesitate this time, he just puts them on. Soobin can tell, however, from Kai's movements that the Omega is in discomfort. He's doing everything he's told and obedience is giving him the endorphin rush he needs but soon the drive to knot will overwhelm his control. Kai will begin to suffer intense pain as his heat is denied fulfillment.

Soobin looks around the room and then grabs Kai for another kiss, this time sliding his hand under the waistband of the jeans and into Kai's cleft. The Omega whines and presses himself against Soobin. It's the distraction Soobin needs. He presses a small device hard into the base of Kai's tailbone and feels the Omega jerk against him at the unusual spike of pain. At the same time, Soobin speaks for the benefit of those listening to the transmitter buried deep in his aural canal.

"Gentlemen, now would be opportune."

Kai squeaks and clutches Soobin as the lights suddenly go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i continue or not? :v


	2. Chapter 2

When the lights fall, Soobin taps a barely perceptible bump on the surface of the device he's just pushed into Kai's body. He feels it burrow under the skin and he tightens his grip on the Omega. Kai whimpers and tries to pull away but Soobin holds him firm, hoping the device will work quickly. He feels Kai's body suddenly stiffen against him.

"Wha – what the fuck?"

Soobin exhales a breath he didn't realize he was holding. They must move quickly now.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time to explain. Can you walk?" Soobin asks. The emergency lighting will come on soon.

"Who the hell _are_ you?" Kai says, confused and trying to reconcile his thoughts with the lingering effects of the false heat.

Soobin decides to take advantage of Kai's nature to facilitate matters. "Kai, follow me and do exactly as I say."

A sharp inhale and then, "Yeah, alright ... "

Soobin hates the vagueness in Kai's response. His body isn't in heat anymore but his brain won't stop telling him to obey an Alpha command for some time yet.

Shrugging off his guilt, Soobin takes Kai's hand and pulls him to one side of the door. He hears voices outside and knows the guards are probably starting a room by room check. He hears a knock and readies himself. The door slides open just a crack and a flashlight beam flickers into the darkness. He grabs the hand that holds it and jerks the man forward at the Taehyun time throwing his entire weight against the door and smashing the guard against the doorframe. The doors are heavy for more optimal soundproofing and the guard falls stunned to the floor. The door slams open as another guard hits it. Soobin grunts and falls back. He doesn't realize Kai is moving until the discarded flashlight suddenly crashes into the guard's head. The heavy thing renders the man unconscious in two hard hits. Kai stands panting over his conquest and Soobin grins. Faint light is now glowing along the baseboards as the emergency lighting comes on – their time is up. The security cameras will be next.

"Come on!" Soobin says.

Kai follows, still holding the flashlight. He's confused as hell but he also realizes that he's free and this man has somehow stopped the heat burning through his body. Kai hates that he can't quite refuse to follow the man's stern voice and makes a promise to find out exactly who he is when they get out of here - _if_ they get out of here. Kai realizes they are heading for the door across from the elevator. He hesitates. He doesn't know where that door leads and he's suddenly afraid this is just another one of Yeonjun's mindfucks.

Soobin looks back to see Kai frozen at the hallway junction. He opens the door, revealing the stairwell. Kai looks ... afraid?

"Kai, Angel, come with me. I promise, this is real. I'm real."

Kai looks at this man, seeing him clearly for a moment. He's wearing only the rumpled remnants of his suit. His hair, so impeccable when he first came into Kai's room, is now disheveled. His aquamarine eyes are almost luminous in the semi-darkness. Kai wants to trust him but it's been so long and he's been betrayed by his senses too many times.

Soobin, sensing Kai's impending break, moves to the Omega and pulls him forward into another kiss. Kai instinctively gives into it and then pushes back.

"N—no!"

"See? Your mind is almost your own, Kai ... but if we don't get out of here _now_ , it won't stay that way."

Kai doesn't bother hesitating any longer. "What the fuck are we waiting for, then?"

Soobin smiles and they run down the stairwell together. It isn't long before they meet guards coming up the stairs and Soobin braces himself for another fight. Kai stands next to him and brandishes the flashlight like a club.

"Is that any way to greet family?" One of the guards asks.

Soobin chuckles. "That depends on the family."

The guards step closer and Soobin is relieved to see his brothers, Beomgyu and Seokjin. Both are armed with silenced handguns.

"This the package?" Beomgyu asks, jerking his chin toward Kai.

"Yes," Soobin confirms.

Kai is still holding his weapon and Soobin lays a hand on his arm to urge it down. "These are my brothers, Kai. They're here to help get you out of here."

Seokjin has been looking down at an iPad as they talk. "I hate to break up the reunion, boys, but we'd better head out. No mystery where we are so we shouldn't be here any longer."

Beomgyu nods and moves past Kai and Soobin to look back up the stairwell. Seokjin secures his pad inside his guard vest and then removes a gun from a holster on his back and hands it to Soobin. Soobin expertly chambers around and holds the weapon at the ready. Seokjin moves down the stairs in front of them. Soobin follows and when he looks back at Kai and jerks his head, Kai follows too - albeit with a soft curse.

The bottom door of the stairwell opens to spill guards inside. They don't stop. Seokjin grins back at his brother, then runs down the stairwell. They hear the faint "thwump" of a silencer and the louder reports of the return fire. Beomgyu follows and Soobin grabs Kai's arm and pulls him down the stairs.

Kai looks down at the bodies scattered along the stairs. He tries not to focus on them and as they reach the bottom. He follows Soobin out the stairwell door and into another corridor. It looks like the floor his room was on and Kai has a momentary panic that he's been running in circles or worse – that he's lost his mind and none of this is real.

Soobin hears Kai's soft moan and looks back. Kai's eyes are growing distant and Soobin can see fear paralyzing his body, slowing his steps. He hates what he's about to do, but he can't afford for Kai to stop now. His palm slaps across Kai's face.

The cursing that follows is magnificent in both its volume and variety. Beomgyu chuckles as he runs back to them. "Got a live one there, bro – come on, Balt's working the service door."

Kai jerks his arm out of Soobin's grip when he goes to drag him along. He glares at his savior but follows Beomgyu's lead with Soobin following this time. Soobin shakes his head as he runs. He'd seen the file on Huening Kai and had been told he was about as defiant as they came. He's beginning to think the intel played it down a little.

Another zig-zag corridor and they're on a loading dock. The one access door to the outside is security locked and Soobin's brother, Seokjin is intently working on opening it. Kai looks around, his eyes wild. He remembers this dock. Remembers being taken out of a truck here along with four other Omegas ... he'd been doped to the gills and unable to run at the time. All eyes turn as the door opens and Yeonjun walks calmly onto the dock with two of his men.

"Mr. Choi Soobin. I regret to inform you that your contract for the evening does not include removing my property from the premises."

Soobin opens his mouth to respond but Kai interrupts him. " _I don't belong to you_!"

Yeonjun looks at him smugly. "Oh but you do, Kai. I paid for you ... I have the papers to prove it. Better yet, you'll come back to me in time. You'll _beg_ to come back to me." Yeonjun says the Word and Kai flinches.

Nothing happens. Kai opens his eyes in shock and realizes that _nothing happened_. Yeonjun says the Word again and still nothing happens. Seokjin gets the door open and hisses at Soobin. "Let's _go!"._

Yeonjun screams at his guards to open fire and is stunned when the rifles are turned on him. Soobin grins. Seokjin’s friends Jimin and Jungkook were flanking Yeonjun. Jimin waves cheerfully. "Get him home, Soobin ... we've got this."

Soobin grabs Kai's arm and all but drags him through the door and onto the dock. They run behind Beomgyu and Seokjin toward a black van waiting at the end of the ramp. The side slides open and Kai sees the last person he ever thought he'd see again.

"TAEHYUN!"

* * *

Kai sits in the deep tub and shivers. He's scrubbed enough with the loofah to leave red, angry scrapes in places but the buzzing under his skin doesn't lessen. He knows he'll have to get out eventually, but for now he just sits and scrubs.

Someone knocks and Kai jumps. "Hyuka?"

"I'm fine, Taehyunie," Kai replies, forcing some semblance of normality into his voice.

The door opens and Kang Taehyun, his step-brother barrels into the room. Kai shouts in protest. "Hey! Can't a man take a bath in peace around here?"

Taehyun crouches by the tub's edge and sighs. "Kai ... it's been almost two _hours._ I fell asleep, damnit." Taehyun dips his hand in the water and curses. "Really, Kai? This water is _cold_. Do you want to get _sick?_ "

"M'fine Taehyunie ... feels good," Kai says weakly, not meeting Taehyun's eyes. He can't meet anyone's eyes lately. Except maybe ... Kai shoves his thoughts away from that area. He feels Taehyun's hand on his arm and whimpers guiltily. "Sorry."

Taehyun leans back on his haunches and holds his hands up, palms out. "Ok, ok ... but you need to get out and dry off ... before you shrivel up entirely."

"Yeah," Kai grumbles. "Wouldn't _that_ be awful..."

"Hyuka..."

Kai raises a hand to forestall the apology or explanation or whatever else might come out of Taehyun's mouth. He can't take another verse of "Kai, We're So Sorry This Happened" or its sequel, "Kai, I'm Your Brother and I Just Want To Help". He looks pointedly at the door until Taehyun gets the hint.

He stands and puts one of the large, soft towels where Kai can reach it. "Get dressed and come to the kitchen, ok?" Then Taehyun leaves, closing the door softly behind him.

Kai pushes himself out of the water. His hands shake as he unfolds the towel to dry off. He keeps his eyes steadfastly on the floor or the counter. He never lets them venture to the mirror that lines one wall – and who the hell ever thought anyone needed a mirror as wide as a freakin' wall? Kai dries his hair and his body in the Taehyun brisk, seeing but not seeing manner. His eyes drift quickly over the yellowing bruises along his hips and thighs. He doesn't even let himself see the track scars on his arms – if he doesn't really _look_ , none of it has to be real. None of it has to be _dealt_ with – he can just ignore the deep aches in his body and go on. If Taehyun and the others will quit trying to make him talk about it, he can eventually shove it all down into that one place in his head where he doesn't go – where he'll never go again.

Kai walks into the bedroom and has to stop for a moment when he sees that Taehyun has laid out clothes on the bed for him. He makes an aborted move toward the closet, then curses and starts to get dressed.

* * *

Kai emerges from his bedroom dressed in jeans and a faded turquoise-blue _Air Supply_ t-shirt. Beomgyu, stretched out on the couch watching some idiotic sit-com, chokes back a snicker. Kai flips him off as he walks past toward the kitchen. Kai is barefoot because he hasn't grown comfortable wearing shoes yet. Taehyun looks up from where he's making a sandwich.

"Hey ... here, eat something." Taehyun says, pushing the plate over to him.

Kai tenses and then nods. He stands at the island and looks down at the sandwich. He tries, he really does try to sit down on the stool but he can't. His legs won't move. Kai closes his eyes and takes several deep breaths and reaches for the sandwich. He picks it up and takes a bite, grimacing in anticipation of one of Taehyun's 'healthy' creations. Kai is pleasantly surprised when it turns out to be – wonder of all wonders – a simple bologna and mayo sandwich with one slice of tomato.

Taehyun has to fight the wetness that stings his eyes at the broad grin that lights up his brother's face at the sandwich. He braces himself for what comes next.

"Thank you, Taehyunie! Thank you for letting me have a sandwich!" Kai gushes around a mouthful of food.

Kai swallows the now tasteless lump of food down and puts the sandwich back down. Taehyun takes a deep breath and turns toward the fridge to put everything away. Kai hates it when he tries to apologize. Instead, he grabs a Coke and pops it open before handing it to Kai.

"Um, sure Hyuka ... no sweat. Figured you were hungry." Taehyun says. He watches Kai staring at his sandwich. He knows he has to do it but it doesn't make it easier. "Eat the sandwich, Kai ... drink the Coke. You'll feel better."

Kai stands still, shaking for a moment. Taehyun pauses, hopeful. Then Kai's body relaxes and he nods. "Thanks, Taehyun... I will."

"Sit down while you're at it." Taehyun says, his voice a harsh whisper.

Kai obediently pulls out the stool and sits down. Taehyun watches his brother miserably for a moment and then leaves him alone in the kitchen. He tries not to hear the faint sniffle as he walks back into the living room. Taehyun sinks into one of the armchairs and puts his face in his hands. Beomgyu sighs.

"Take it easy. It's just gonna take time."

"I don't know if I'll make it that long," Taehyun groans. "I really don't."

"He's your brother – trust me, you'll make it or die trying." Beomgyu says, throwing a handful of M&Ms in his mouth. "Besides, you've met Seokjin – it _can_ be done, Taehyun."

"Thanks, Beom."

* * *

In the kitchen, Kai eats the sandwich and drinks the Coke like he was told. He blinks rapidly, trying to fight back the tears of frustration sliding down his cheeks. Ever since his return from Yeonjun's two weeks prior, Kai has been fighting the deep-seated _need_ to obey. His personality is intact – he can still be a jackass when he concentrates - but underneath it all is a demon clawing at his brain. The demon reminds him daily that he's an Omega and all he should want to do is obey. Decisions such as what to wear or when to eat are next to impossible to make on his own. When Taehyun does things like making a stupid bologna sandwich for him, Kai cannot stop the overwhelming gratitude that inevitably pours forth.

What makes it infinitely worse is that Taehyun does his best to _understand_. Understanding, as far as Kai is concerned is over-rated. He doesn't want to be _understood_ – he wants to be _cured_. He wants to stop hearing his own brain mocking him when he tries to decide something by himself. He'd nearly given himself a migraine last night trying to reach for another slice of pizza. Taehyun had finally been unable to ignore Kai's discomfort and had told him to take another piece.

Kai resorts to small rebellions to prove to himself that he still has a will of his own. The bath was one such effort. Kai was supposed to call for Taehyun when he was done. It had taken a lot and now he had a headache but Kai just kept scrubbing – the pain-blocking out the need to follow orders. He'd sat there in water growing cold because he could. Childish, but he didn't care. He hadn't called for Taehyun. He sat in that bathtub until Taehyun came to _him._ Victory.

Kai stares down at the crumbs on his plate and glances at the empty Coke can. His head hurts too much from the bath incident for him to consider trying any major resistance right now. Still, he wasn't told how _loud_ to call out. Hands folded in his lap, he whispers, "Taehyun?"

Taehyun doesn't know how but he hears Kai's voice and walks into the kitchen shaking his head with a faint smile. "Really, Hyuka?"

Kai shrugs one shoulder while he stares at the countertop. He's smiling, though. Taehyun knows Kai's fighting his own brain so if these small victories give him hope ... Taehyun isn't going to be the one to take that away. He was born an Alpha so he never had to endure the heats and humiliation. It doesn't mean he had it easy. Kai watched out for him while they were growing up with a dad who moved them from town to town and drank most of his paychecks. Taehyun knows Kai learned how to care for an infant early in life and he doesn't think Kai did such a bad job. So if he has to do this to get Kai's mind back under his own control, then he'll do it and gladly.

"Catch." Taehyun says, throwing Kai a bag of licorice.

Kai's reflexes are still sharp – he snags the bag out of the air and breaks out into a huge grin. He _loves_ licorice – he looks up at his brother and feels the gratitude surging inside him, driving him to respond appropriately. Taehyun, however, talks right over him, forcing him to fall silent in deference to the Alpha speaking. "Yeah, yeah ... I'm the best brother ever – when did you not know that?" Taehyun says with a loud chuckle. "Get in there – Beomgyu has never watched _Iron Man_ ... we cannot let that stand."

Kai has hopped down off the stool and is headed toward the living room with a mock-horrified expression on his face. He stops when he hears Taehyun's voice from behind him.

"Jerk."

Kai answers before his brain has a chance to chastise him. "Bitch!"

Taehyun grins at the surprised _whoop_ of joy that follows the declaration. He decides tonight Kai is getting popcorn with salt and extra-extra butter.

* * *

"No! No more excuses, Beomgyu! I want to know why my brother hasn't been scheduled for the surgery that will remove that implant!" Taehyun's anger doesn't appear often, but when it does it is intense.

Kai is lying in his bedroom with an ice pack on his forehead. The curtains are drawn and he's trying not to move if at all possible. Breathing is necessary but he can feel the rise and fall of his chest and it is nearly unbearable. He wants to tell the Alphas arguing over him to shut the hell up before his head implodes but that would involve talking. Kai doesn't want to add any more noise to the air around him.

It's been seven weeks since what Beomgyu calls 'the retrieval'. Kai is now capable of making simple decisions for himself but it's still difficult and he has to focus. The demon that lurks in his brain is constantly urging him to simply relax and do whatever the Alphas tell him to do. He tells it to fuck off on a daily basis but it only listens part of the time. First thing in the morning is generally the worst. He's been able to get up on his own but once Taehyun found him standing helpless in the middle of his room because no one told him what to wear. That was a very bad day – he'd disintegrated into tears and had his first migraine.

"Damnit, Beomgyu, this is my _brother_ you're talking about! He's not some science project that you monitor and take notes on!" Taehyun yelled.

"Look, Tae, it isn't like there's a procedure manual for this. We extracted your brother and Soobin _will_ get that little number out of Kai's skull but you've got to be patient." Beomgyu replied.

"You said you'd done this before! Seokjin -"

"Seokjin was drugged and hypno-conditioned - Kai's had the drugs and the hypno sessions, but Yeonjun threw in a little bioware and we don't have any idea what will happen to Kai's brain if that's removed!" Beomgyu says in frustration. He drops onto the couch and sits with his head down, arms resting on his knees.

Taehyun sits slowly in one of the armchairs. "You ... you don't know? But I thought -"

Beomgyu sighs and rubs the back of his neck. He looks unhappily at Taehyun. "I know ... and honestly we thought it was going to be a walk in the park. Trouble is, that little beauty is buried deep in Kai's brain. Our disruptor chip was able to block it but as you can see, it's still sending out pulses. And as long as it's doing _that_ , Kai is vulnerable."

"So you can't get this thing out of my head?" Kai asks hoarsely.

Beomgyu and Taehyun look toward the hall where Kai leans against the wall, pale and drained-looking. Taehyun moves to his brother's side immediately.

"Kai, you need to lay down ... your migraine -" Taehyun begins.

"Fuck the migraine, Taehyunie ... I want to know how long I'm gonna suffer!" Kai snarls, slapping Taehyun's hand away. "Beomgyu ... how long?"

Beomgyu sighs. "I don't know, Kai. We can stop the pulses the implant's putting out but we don't know if taking it out completely will harm you. For now, you just gotta keep pushing forward until you get your will back under _your_ control."

Kai groans and presses the heel of his hand against his temple. "Yeah ... and what good will that do? Your disruptor thingy ever stops working and what? I'm on my knees beggin' some Alpha to knot me until I can't see straight."

Beomgyu has no response which earns a disgusted snort from Kai. "Yeah, figured. You guys call me when you have something useful to say - until then, and I say this with all sincerity – _keep your fuckin' voices down or so help me I will end you both._ "

Kai moves slowly back to his room and the door shuts with a quiet click. Taehyun sighs and looks over to Beomgyu. "Please, Beomgyu ... talk to Soobin. Kai's headed for a crash and it won't be pretty."

* * *

Kai lies in misery for most of the afternoon and early evening. When the migraine finally breaks, he sits up very slowly and eases himself standing. He is grateful the nausea is gone as well. It's almost ten at night. Kai opens his door onto a quiet apartment. Taehyun is snoring in his room and Kai hears Beomgyu talking softly in his. He hopes Beomgyu is talking to Soobin. He hopes even more that Soobin will acquiesce and get the implant out of his skull. Kai is beyond caring what happens to him ... can't be any worse than living in fear that the implant will eventually overwhelm the disrupt chip and he'll be back at the mercy of any Alpha.

Walking through the dark apartment, Kai is suddenly aware that his keepers are not watching. He makes a decision and moves before his brain can talk him out of it. Grabbing keys from the kitchen counter, Kai softly opens the door and leaves the apartment. It's been a hellacious month and Kai wants to get a drink. He deserves one.

* * *

Beomgyu walks out of his room with a long sigh. He's been talking to his brother, Soobin, and the consensus is still that they don't know enough about the chip to remove it safely. He knows Kai won't be happy with that verdict. Yawning, Beomgyu glances at the door across the way and realizes that it's open. He peeks inside and sees the bed still made.

"Kai?" Beomgyu calls softly as he moves through the dark apartment. He suddenly realizes the keys to the Palisade are gone. "Oh shitshitshit ... Taehyun!"

* * *

Kai throws back another shot and smiles broadly at the bartender. She's cute and Kai wonders how much effort he'll have to expend to get her into bed. It's been a while since he's had voluntary sex after all – he deserves that too.

Kai doesn't acknowledge the man that sits down next to him. He's too busy following the delightful bounce in the bartender's chest as she walks back and forth refilling drinks and chatting with customers. He's completely oblivious to the man leaning over towards him until he feels hot breath against his ear.

"Hey sweetcheeks ... what's a pretty Omega like you doin' here all alone?"

The voice goes straight to Kai's cock and he shudders. He blinks and he turns toward the man, legs moving apart. The man chuckles and Kai feels a familiar heat winding through his lower spine. The demon is whispering again and this time, Kai listens. His entire body relaxes as he stops fighting.

"You _are_ sweet," The man says softly.

Kai gives out a sigh that he'll deny to himself later. It's not the wanton heat forced on him by Yeonjun but it's close. He's aroused by this Alpha and all his Omega instincts are kicking in full-force. He can scent himself now and he knows it's driving the guy wild by the way he's practically panting at Kai. As an Omega, he's pleased - it means the Alpha will choose _him_ for his rut. Kai leans closer to the man. He knows he can seal the deal with just a smile and a few well-chosen words. "I taste even sweeter than I smell."

That's all it takes for the stranger to grab his arm and haul him out the door. Kai feels himself grinning like an idiot. There's an alley just beside the building and Kai is pulled along and then slammed face to the wall. The man pushes Kai's legs apart with one knee. Kai automatically presses his hips back to accommodate and thrills when he hears a growl. He's a good Omega ... he won't talk or say anything until the Alpha tells him he can ... he slides into a single thought.

_obeyalphaobeyalphaobeyalpha_

Kai suddenly feels the weight on his back disappear and registers another growl. The sound doesn't belong to the guy who pulled him out of the bar - it's deeper, harsher and it overrides everything. Kai turns to see a man with dark, unkempt hair pounding his fist into the other man's face. The first man falls motionless to the ground and the victor turns toward Kai.

"Soobin ..." Kai moans.

Soobin turns toward Kai, breathing hard with exertion. He catches the scent of Kai's arousal and it is suddenly very difficult to remember why he was here in this alleyway. Soobin takes a step toward Kai who makes a purring moan and then Soobin is closing the distance between them.

Kai feels Soobin's tongue demanding entrance and he gives it gladly. His Omega senses are in overdrive now, focused entirely on the man kissing him. Soobin fought another Alpha and now he's claiming his Omega. Kai doesn't resist – he belongs under this Alpha. He grinds their hips together, wanting to push Soobin into rut.

Soobin can't concentrate on anything other than Kai pressed back against the brick wall, writhing against him. He growls again, enjoying the sounds it pulls out of Kai.

Suddenly, he's being jerked backward much like he pulled the other man off Kai a moment ago. Soobin prepares to attack whoever is invading his territory, threatening his Omega and finds himself on the receiving end of a punch from his older brother, Namjoon.

Kai stays pinned to the wall. His brain is short-circuiting with confusion. Another Alpha is challenging for him? It wouldn't be the first time he's serviced two Alphas at once, but for some reason he really doesn't want that. Kai frowns to himself – he's an Omega, of _course_ he wants that … doesn't he? Kai isn't able to process his thoughts so he just slides down the wall and crouches there ... submissive and afraid.

Namjoon waits over Soobin until his younger brother gets to his feet. The pain of the blow has temporarily cleared Soobin's head and he turns, alarmed, to Kai. Namjoon grabs his arm before he can approach the frightened Omega.

"Easy little brother ... you moron – you knew he'd probably be scenting and you didn't take a blocker before you came out? What were you thinking?!" Namjoon doesn't release his painful grip on Soobin's arm. "I'll get Kai back to the apartment. You go home."

"I'm fine ... I'll just ..."

Namjoon smiles coldly and leans closer to Soobin, forcing him to meet his elder brother's eyes. "Soobin - Go. Home. If you stay you'll do something you'll regret and I won't bother stopping Taehyun when he decides to pound you into the floor. In fact, I'll probably help him. Understood?"

Soobin glares at his brother, but then jerks away with a bitter, "Fine!"

He glances at Kai and is pained to see him crouching with his eyes shut and hands over his ears like a small child. He turns to Namjoon with a pleading, stricken look on his face.

Namjoon sighs. _Fucking Omega pheromones._ "I'll take care of him, little brother. I promise."

Soobin looks at Kai again before walking off.

Namjoon hunkers down beside Kai and puts a hand on the young man's shoulder. Kai's head jerks up and he stares at Namjoon with wide, dilated eyes. He's shaking but Kai reaches for Namjoon anyway. He finds his wrists captured by strong hands that pull him upright. Kai wonders where Soobin went ... he can only faintly smell his rich licorice scent. Kai smiles at the thought – he _loves_ licorice.

Namjoon sighs as he watches Kai. He can almost _see_ the Omega submission working on his thought process. He doesn't know whether to be angry at Yeonjun for reducing Kai to this whimpering bitch in front of him or Kai for effectively subverting the last five weeks of mental detox. In the end, it doesn't matter - Kai is his responsibility and he has to keep him safe.

Namjoon takes Kai by the hand and leads the compliant Omega back to his car where Beomgyu is standing beside, looking relieved. "Oh thank God ... I saw Soobin ... did anything happen?"

Namjoon opens the car door before he turns to Beomgyu and jerks him forward. Beomgyu winces as Namjoon leans into him much like he did Soobin. "You and I are going to have to discuss exactly what it means to be a guardian angel to this guy, Beomgyu." Turning to Kai, he says, "Kai, give me the keys for the Palisade."

Kai does so immediately and Namjoon puts them in Beomgyu's hand. "Think you can manage to get his car back to the apartment in one piece?"

Beomgyu glares and stalks off. He knows he's on the losing end of the argument and he doesn't want to hear any more of his brother's lecture. Namjoon watches him go with an annoyed expression and gestures to the passenger seat. "Get in, Kai and buckle up."

Kai does this quickly. He's not sure how to react to Namjoon beyond the obvious obeying of commands. Kai doesn't think he smells right ... not that it matters. If Namjoon wants him, Kai will serve him. He can't, however, stop thinking about Soobin ... who smells like licorice. He looks over at Namjoon, who shakes his head tiredly.

"Taking you home, now, Kai. I wouldn't want to be in your head tomorrow morning when all this wears off."

Kai doesn't really hear the comment – the whispers in his head are too loud. It doesn't matter. He just has to do whatever the Alpha tells him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoo why this is too long i think i am obsessed lol tell me your thoughts! :v


	3. Chapter 3

Kai wakes up with a gasp the next morning. The echoes of arousal and want fade as he rejoins the world. Kai stares at his ceiling and remembers everything he did last night. It's odd – like watching a porn with himself as the star but he remembers every sensation and every syrup-thick thought that oozed through his brain after the Alpha spoke to him. He remembers how easily he put aside his shame and horror at not being in control and gave in to what his body was screaming for – getting fucked by an Alpha anyway, anyhow, anywhere.

Kai also remembers Soobin's growl and how it made his heart pound fiercely – even now, his cock pulses with heat at the recall. It was different from any other Alpha growl he's heard in his life – and he's heard a _lot_.

This sound drove every thought of resistance and escape from his head. It wasn't even the mindless need he'd been experiencing with the man from the bar – no, Soobin had brought something else out of his scarred psyche.

When Kai heard that growl, his first thought had been _Mate._

Kai reels with the knowledge that his life can indeed get more fucked up with each day that passes. He's in process of getting fucked by someone he just met and he finds his mate. He finds the Alpha that his biology will not allow him to resist no matter how much he wants to –

If Soobin presses the issue ... Kai will give in.

Not because of any conditioning or implant or drug – no, Kai will give in because his very cells will make him. A deep ache grows in his chest and Kai pleads with whatever higher power there is to free him from this nightmare. When no response or lifting of burdens is forthcoming, Kai gets up and decides to deal with things.

* * *

Kai gets out of bed as quietly as he can and listens at the bedroom door for a moment. He doesn't hear anything from Beomgyu or Taehyun. He glances at the digital clock by his bed and registers that it's 5:20 in the morning. Kai smiles to himself. Taehyun hates getting up this early. Beomgyu doesn't even bother to hide his extreme dislike of the earliest part of any day.

Kai opens his door and creeps out into the hallway. He pauses, listening again. Snores and nothing more. Kai shakes his head. Considering how easily he slipped out last night, he's almost insulted that they didn't bother to alarm the door or something. Kai pauses by Taehyun's door and presses his palm to it. He hates what all of this is doing to Taehyun – dragging him from his normal life into this crazed one of psychotic brothers and enigmatic rescuers. If ending his own nightmare manages to end Taehyun's at the same time – well, maybe he won't be such a fuck-up any longer.

Kai continues down the hall and into the kitchen. He knows his way around well enough so he doesn't bother with the main lights. There's just a small one on over the sink and it's enough to see by. Kai goes to the small pantry and pulls down a large container full of elbow macaroni. He pulls out the silver gun gifted to him by his father. He looks at the engraved slide and ivory inset handgrips with a smile. An elegant looking but effectively deadly weapon. He checks the magazine and curses softly when he finds it empty.

"Really, Kai, did you think my brother or yours is stupid enough to leave you with a full clip?" Someone says from the darkness behind him.

Kai whirls around and finds himself looking at a dark blonde man roughly his own height leaning casually against the door frame. Amber eyes twinkle merrily as the man regards him with an enigmatic smile. "Seokjin."

"Guilty as charged," Seokjin says with a grin. He pushes off the door and holds his hand out. Kai frowns and Seokjin looks pointedly at the gun in Kai's hand. "Oh don't be difficult about this Kai ... you know I can't let you wander around even partially armed."

Kai's eyes narrow and he clenches his jaw in irritation, but he knows he's caught for the moment. He slaps the gun into Seokjin's hand a little harder than necessary. The man smiles and tucks it away in his waistband before gesturing for Kai to precede him out of the pantry. Kai growls but stalks out into the kitchen. He winces when the overhead lights blaze on.

"I'm goin' back to bed," Kai mumbles.

"No, Kai," Seokjin says. "You're going to sit down on that stool and you're going to tell me what the fuck you thought you were doing last night."

Kai freezes. He doesn't want to but for some reason what this guy is saying seems completely reasonable. It's not an Alpha command - Kai doesn't feel the Same _force_ behind it ... he doesn't _have_ to do it ... Kai blinks confusedly and sits on the stool. Seokjin sits across from him and hands him a beer. Kai raises an eyebrow.

"Little early, don't you think?"

Seokjin takes a drink of his beer and looks smugly at him. "Kai, you just did an about face and followed a command given to you by an _Omega_. I can't imagine you'd want to start your day any other way."

Kai chokes mid-swallow. "O-Omega? You?"

"Mmm, indeed," Seokjin says, looking at the countertop.

"But that's ... that's impossible," Kai says softly. "I can't ... I can't scent you."

Omegas have finely tuned senses of smell in order to be able to identify Alphas at a distance. It's a survival instinct first – they can scent Alphas and also determine how much competition exists for that Alpha. Kai can pick up nothing from Seokjin except an awful aftershave.

"You can't scent me because I don't go into heat any longer, Kai. I can't reproduce, so I've stopped scenting." Seokjin takes another drink. "Not that I'm complaining of course – had my fill of those randy bastards quite some time ago, thank you very much."

Kai stares at the man. He's heard Beomgyu go on and on about his brother Seokjin and his reputation for being quite the Player as well as a technical genius. Kai remembers Beomgyu mentioning Seokjin designed the disrupt chip that's keeping his implant dormant. Or not so dormant, considering last night.

"So why do you care what I did last night?"

Seokjin pulls up his own stool and eases down onto it. "I care, you moron, because my brothers risked a great deal to get your ass out of Yeonjun's club."

"Protecting the investment?" Kai says sarcastically. He should have known he wasn't much more than a commodity to these guys.

"Beomgyu was right ... you _do_ have quite the martyr complex. Look, Kai, I'm here because I've been through what you're dealing with right now." Seokjin said. "It's the reason my brothers got into this particular line of business. You didn't think we all just woke up one day and decided to save all the oppressed Omegas now did you?"

Kai doesn't know what he thinks about Soobin and his ‘brothers’, as he deemed so. He's grateful to them in a way he cannot express, but he doesn't trust them. Taehyun found them after a desperate search for his missing brother. They offered to rescue Kai ... help him come back from the conditioning and the subversion of his will.

"So how do you know what I'm going through?" Kai asks.

Seokjin regards him for a moment and then slips out of what looks to be an expensive leather jacket. Disregarding the horrible v-necked shirt, Kai can tell the man takes care of himself because he's lean and muscular. Seokjin pulls the collar of his shirt out a bit, exposing the line of skin at the joint between shoulder and neck. Kai nearly falls off his stool.

There lies a tattoo – a shape seared into Seokjin's skin and impossible to remove. It's the capital letter 'omega'. It winks in the light which means it was inlaid with gold – generally a sign of a private, wealthy owner. Seokjin straightens his shirt and takes another drink from his beer.

"You've met my brothers – Alphas the lot of them. Except for me – the only Omega in the litter," Seokjin chuckles but there is no humor in it. "As Hyungk would have it, our family is also mind-blowingly wealthy. No problem hiding the little embarrassing secret – private tutors, scent camouflage – hell, I even had my own "guest house" for those annoying little heats."

Kai blinks. He's tried his entire life to hide what he is without the benefit of all the nifty little medical advancements out there. He can't imagine what it would have been like to go through a heat safe in an isolated place away from Alphas that would take advantage. Seokjin gives him a sad smile.

"Yeah ... it sounds easy, doesn't it? I suppose it was – but I wasn't kidding when I said I was the family embarrassment. My parents were mortified when I manifested. Dad blamed Mom, Mom blamed Dad – it was all very dramatic. And there I was, the kid who tore apart his parent's marriage and humiliated the entire clan at the same time – it was a real fun time." Seokjin closes his eyes against what Kai guesses is years of bad emotions.

"You didn't break up mom and dad," Beomgyu's voice intrudes on the moment. "How many times do we have to tell you that? Geez ... and you accuse _him_ of having a martyr's complex."

Seokjin rolls his eyes. "Oh and I suppose it was just a bloody coincidence that Mother left not four months after I presented?"

"Actually, hyung... yeah, it was," Beomgyu says softly. He grabs a container of snickerdoodle cookies from the top of the fridge, sits down beside Seokjin and proceeds to start munching. Seokjin regards him fondly but with some exasperation.

Kai watches the brothers interact. He looks over and sees Taehyun leaning against the wall. Kai sighs and looks down at the countertop.

Seokjin clears his throat. "Anyway ... despite our 'unfortunate' upbringing, we were all rather close."

Beomgyu chuckles. "Yeah, we were at that close - well, except you can be such a dick sometimes."

Taehyun huffs out a laugh as he slides onto the stool beside Kai. He brushes shoulders with his little brother and Kai returns the gesture. They have their own family secrets but they also have each other. Kai suddenly feels his face grow hot over what he'd been contemplating not fifteen minutes ago. Seokjin continues talking.

"Things went along for a while, but when I was fourteen, I ran away from home. I don't even remember why ... Father or Hoseok pissed me off maybe. Whatever the case, I left our little sheltered world and never came home." Seokjin said, his eyes distant with memory. He blinks and refocuses on Kai. "I ended up in a brothel much like the one we pulled you from. The drugs were just starting to appear on the market then – I went through the entire hit parade: conditioning, training, drugs, finally ending up in the possession of one very smug bitch named Irene. Rather traumatic experience for a fourteen-year-old boy who barely knew what his dick was for much less how to use it. I'd been through all of a year of heats before I was going through them daily." Seokjin can not stifle the shudder that runs through his frame.

"How ... how long?" Kai asks.

Beomgyu answers. "Hyung was gone for over three years. Father hired a very cagey individual named Kim Taehyung to track him down. Taehyung's morals are ... dubious ... but he's very good at what he does. We make use of his talents often even now."

"Taehyung is the one that found you, Kai," Taehyun says.

"I thought your father was embarrassed of you," Kai says, ignoring Taehyun for the moment. "Sounds like this would have been the perfect time to have the little problem disappear."

"Hyuka!" Taehyun protests.

Seokjin raises his hand. "No, it's fine Taehyun. Kai is quite correct in his assessment of my Father. He was not a man of tender heart – we served our purpose to carry on the line and that was all that was required of us."

"However, ol' Dad had his pride," Beomgyu inserts. "He might have been embarrassed of his kid, but that was just it – Seokjin was _his_ kid. No one got away with hurting _his_ kid – because that would imply Dad was weak in some way and unable to protect his own offspring. No way in hell _that_ was going to happen. Nope, Dad kept the heat on every law enforcement and government agency he could reach to keep looking. When we finally found him, Dad made sure it was on every media outlet in the country. "Lost son found – brought home amid rejoicing and tears of joy." Beomgyu says, arcing his hand overhead like a banner.

"Once I got home and Dad realized that I was ... a little worse for the wear, he dropped the media blitz and I disappeared from the public eye. Couldn't have me begging for it on television after all," Seokjin says with a tired smile.

Kai stares at Seokjin. "How ... how long before you ...?"

"It took me the better part of four years to get over what they did to me."

Kai pales. "Fo-four _years_?"

"Each situation is different, Kai," Seokjin says. "I was one of the first. I wasn't as strong as you and I had several setbacks. So far, last night was your only major one – my suggestion is don't have any more."

"What would you know, you can't even go into heat," Kai snaps tiredly.

Seokjin surges up, hands planted on the counter. "And that makes it all better, does it? Ever bother to wonder _why_ I don't go into heat any longer, Kai?" Seokjin's anger is nearly palpable. "I'll tell you – they _burned it out of me_. I was sent into so many false heats my body simply stopped. Of course, it waited until six years _after_ my brothers got me out of that hellhole. _After_ I'd met an Alpha I thought I could spend my life with – only what use is an Omega who can't bear offspring, eh?"

Kai swallows hard. At first it sounds like a dream – no more heats. No more loss of control. No more being used. Looking at Seokjin's face he realizes that the ones that did this to him stole so much more than his innocence. They took everything from him – his childhood, his chance at bearing a family, and quite possibly the only person he would ever love. Kai doesn't know if he ever wants to have a family but he understands that Seokjin had the _choice_ taken from him.

"Don't give up, Kai. You've still got a chance to be more than _just_ an Omega. Don't make us waste our time chasing after you when you have your little bitch-fits or when you decide that a bullet is better than all this."

"Wha-what? Hyuka? What did you do?" Taehyun asks, his voice tinged with fear.

"Nothing Taehyun ... just ... just had a low moment there." Kai replies. He can't meet his brother's eyes.

Taehyun's voice is rough with tears when he speaks. "Damnit Hyuka... after all you've gone through in your life ... _this_ is what makes you want to end it? You were just gonna check out on me?"

Before Kai can answer, Taehyun gets up and stalks out the front door, slamming it behind him. Kai stares at his empty beer bottle. Beomgyu sighs.

"Look, last night ... you could have really gotten hurt. You've barely got control enough to block me and Taehyun ... no way you've got what it takes to hold off a pack of horny Alphas. You're Hyungky there was just one." Beomgyu explains.

"How did you find me?" Kai asks.

"Tracking signal in your disrupt chip." Seokjin says. At Kai's angry expression, he rolls his eyes. "Oh stop – it's for your own good, you idiot."

Kai's petulant expression brings out the fury in Seokjin's eyes again and this time he grabs onto Kai's shirt and drags him across the counter. "Listen, you pretty-boy ... I snuck out three times during the four years of my recovery. My brothers found me in time twice ... the third time I was gang-banged behind a bar like the one you were at – bleeding and broken and I _still wanted more_. The rules you live under are based on what they learned from _my_ mistakes. My fuck-ups. So don't get all affronted at paranoid behavior on our part. Focus on something useful – like breaking Yeonjun's conditioning. If you can't do that, then you and Taehyun can strike out on your own."

"Maybe that'd be better!" Kai snarls, pulling back from Seokjin's grip. "We don't need some rich-bitch Alphas taking pity on us ... on me!"

Beomgyu stops his brother from lunging after Kai. "Easy you two. Kai – go get showered. We have to meet with Soobin at the clinic this morning. Hyung ... beat it. Kai ain't the only one who has homework – you have to figure out how we're gonna get that implant out."

Seokjin growls but jerks his leather jacket back on and heads for the door. He pauses long enough to remove the handgun from his waistband and put it in Beomgyu's hand. He then storms out. Beomgyu sighs, running a hand through his hair. Kai is staring at the countertop. His hands are shaking as he clenches his fists. Beomgyu lays a calming hand on Kai's arm.

"Give him a little slack, Kai. He really does get how you feel ... we all watched him come undone at the seams over and over. He's a lot like you – he fought it every step of the way. No matter how weak he thinks he was – he made us all proud of him because he wouldn't give up ... he wouldn't back down even after that little rape-fest in the alley." Beomgyu's voice takes on a tender tone. "And when he found out he wasn't ever going to be able to have a family ... that was bad. When his mate left him ... that was even worse. He went to the other extreme – he takes his pleasure when and wherever he finds it now. So don't judge him too harshly, Kai."

Kai doesn't say anything. He just drags himself back into his room and to the shower. When he emerges a half-hour later, he's dressed and ready. Taehyun is waiting for him but his expression is unreadable.

And now Kai has to go face Soobin. It's going to be a long day.

* * *

The first thing that strikes Kai when he enters the clinic is that Soobin's scent seems to be _everywhere_. The second thing that he realizes is that he wants that scent all over himself.

Kai balks then, at the door leading into the clinic proper. He hasn't told Taehyun or anyone else what he felt when Soobin growled in the alleyway last night. Kai thought maybe he could just blow it off ... make like it never happened. It's now obvious his biological makeup isn't going to let that happen.

"No no no no ... I can't ... I can't do this ... he's ... I can't ..." Kai stammered.

Taehyun, despite his anger at his brother's actions that morning, is still the worried older brother. He's beginning to have serious concerns about Kai's mental and physical health. He barely manages to block Kai's escape when he starts babbling and turns to run.

"Easy, Kai ... easy! What's wrong?" Taehyun asks, his arms clasped tightly around his struggling older brother. "Kai!"

About that time, Namjoon comes through the doors, his gaze immediately landing on Kai. Taking in his frantic state, Namjoon curses softly.

"Damn, I was hoping I was wrong." Namjoon sighs.

"Wrong?" Beomgyu asks. He's moved over to help Taehyun restrain Kai. "What are you talking about, Hyung?"

Walking over, Namjoon tips Kai's head up and grips his chin to still the Omega's twisting. "Soobin's your Mate, isn't he?"

Kai's eyes widen and fill with sudden tears. He can't allow this to happen ... it's what he's been avoiding his entire life. It's what he desperately never wanted to experience – even more so since his imprisonment by Taehyun. With savage kicking and bucking, Kai manages to break free from Taehyun and Beomgyu's grip. He dodges Namjoon and breaks for the door. If he can make it to the street, he can be away and gone before any of them can stop him.

Kai actually has the door open to the street when he hears a soft voice from behind him.

"Kai."

It's just one word ... just his name ... but the voice that says it is suddenly the only voice he ever wants to hear speak it ever again. Kai freezes with a whimper, unable to make his legs move. Part of him wants to run, to flee ... but he has that scent again ... the one that seems to permeate the entire world.

Taehyun is staring at Soobin who has just stepped out into the lobby. The man looks like he slept in his clothes the previous night. His hair, never neat to begin with, is standing up in all directions. Soobin's aqua eyes are brighter than Taehyun's ever seen them and they are currently focused on his brother who is standing at the door, shaking.

That sight snaps him out of his shock.

"Shit! Hyuka ..." Taehyun says, moving to his brother.

Soobin growls but doesn't move. Taehyun is the only Alpha he'll let near Kai right now because of their blood relation. His own brothers are moving to flank him, but Soobin doesn't care. All he can think of is Kai.

Kai is trembling violently by the time Taehyun reaches him. Kai looks up at his older brother and his expression breaks Taehyun's heart. Kai's terrified. More than that, he's humiliated at the lack of control - the one thing he could never reconcile himself to during his Heats. Taehyun pulls his brother into an embrace that Kai would never allow under other circumstances. Taehyun thinks again how much he hates that Kai is fighting his own body ... his own brain.

"Please, Taehyun ... don't ... don't let 'em hurt me ... please ... " Kai pleads as his tears dampen Taehyun's shirt.

Taehyun murmurs soothingly to Kai, "It's ok, Hyuka ... it's Soobin ... he wouldn't hurt you ... you know he won't."

Kai shakes his head but doesn't look up. "Don't want to lose ... lose control ... don't want to ... be mated ..."

"Little late for that, little brother ... it's going to be ok, I promise." Taehyun says softly.

"Taehyun," Beomgyu says. Taehyun turns. "We've gotta get them settled. It'll be harder on both of them the longer this drags out."

"I know ... just, just give me a minute." Taehyun asks.

Beomgyu looks at Namjoon and shares a look. Namjoon nods and takes firm hold of Soobin's arm. "C'mon baby brother ... time for you to give Kai a little breathing room."

Beomgyu grabs Soobin's other arm and together they pull Soobin toward the door leading out of the lobby. Soobin stumbles backward a few steps but then he realizes he is moving _away_ from his Mate. He begins to struggle in earnest.

"No ... Kai!"

Kai pulls back from Taehyun, all fear forgotten in the wave of mating urge that washes over him. His short older brother is barely fast enough to grab Kai's arm. "Let go, Taehyun ... Soobin!"

Soobin is dragged out of the lobby by his brothers. Seokjin appears at the end of the first hallway. "What the bloody hell is all the shouting and what is that _smell_?"

"Soobin is Kai's Mate, Seokjin ... his fucking _Mate_ ," Beomgyu manages to grind out. Soobin is bucking and pulling and fighting to get away from his brothers.

" _Fuck_ ," Seokjin breathes. He immediately pushes his emotions aside and points down the hall. "Get him to room 29 ... it's unoccupied. Fuckfuckfuck!"

Seokjin stalks down the hall to the lobby. He opens the door and sees Kai and Taehyun fighting for all they are worth. Kai is trying desperately to get free so he can get to Soobin ... to his Alpha. The mating imperative is overriding everything else. Seokjin pulls an injector out of his jacket pocket. It's a fast-acting sedative that comes in handy with out of control Omegas and Alphas frequenting the place. He darts in close and injects Kai. Kai looks at Seokjin with suddenly clear eyes and then he slumps to the ground.

Taehyun lays nearby dragging in huge gulps of air. He'd forgotten what a fierce hand-to-hand fighter Kai is – if it had gone on much longer, Kai could have seriously injured Taehyun. The frightening thing is that he wouldn't have cared ... until the Heat passed and Kai could think again. Taehyun sits up and sees Seokjin gently cradling Kai against him.

"Poor cub ... it'll be ok ... promise it won't be like it was before ... I promise ..." Seokjin is giving soft assurances to an unconscious Kai. Taehyun crouches beside him.

"Seokjin?"

"I know how he feels, Taehyun," Seokjin says looking up helplessly at him. "It's horrifying not being able to control one of the most basic functions of the human body. You might not want it, but your brain is going to tell you differently and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it. Bad enough normally for any Omega but after what Yeonjun and his bastards did to Kai? He's probably more fucking scared than he's ever been in his life."

"Soobin won't ... won't hurt him, will he?" Taehyun asks, suddenly concerned.

"I should bloody well hope not!" Seokjin snaps, slightly affronted. "Soobin is probably the most gentle Alpha in existence ... but he's woefully inexperienced at this – "

"I don't think that's going to matter," Namjoon's voice rumbles from behind him. "The imperative has already driven them past the foreplay stage ... besides it's not like Kai doesn't know what to do."

"Hey! That's my brother you're talking about!" Taehyun protests.

"Taehyun," Namjoon says, his voice pitched low and reasonable. "Kai is an Omega that we rescued from a stable run by a particularly sadistic bastard ... exactly what good do you think pretending he's innocent will do?"

"Easy, easy, you two," Seokjin says as the two Alphas start to face off. "Remember the problem at hand?" He motions to Kai's limp form.

Namjoon and Taehyun share a look and then they are helping Seokjin drag Kai down the hallway.

* * *

Soobin jumps to his feet when his brothers and Taehyun enter the room with a motionless Kai held between them. Instantly his Alpha rage presents and he's growling and snarling at them. "What the hell did you do to my Mate?!"

"It was for his own good, Soobin ... he was near hysterical. Don't make me do the same thing to you." Seokjin explains and warns.

Namjoon releases Kai into Taehyun's hold and slowly backs out of the room. Three Alphas in a room during a Mating would certainly end in bloodshed. Even Taehyun's blood relationship with Kai won't grant him immunity if Soobin decides to go "protective mate" on everyone.

Seokjin intercedes himself between Soobin and the brothers. His scent is neutral so Soobin doesn't react to it as a threat. In fact, it actually calms him somewhat. He looks at Seokjin confused as if he's just awakened to find himself somewhere strange.

 _I suppose in a way, he has,_ Seokjin thinks. Alphas can lose themselves in a Mating if they aren't careful. It's a dangerously thin line between lust and a full-on rut.

"Seokjin? What ... what are you doing to Kai?" Soobin asks, moving to get around his brother.

Seokjin blocks him and raises his hands palms out. "He's just sedated little brother ... but you've got to ... Soobin!" Seokjin snaps his fingers in front of Soobin's slowly glazing eyes. The aqua eyes sharpen and snap to Seokjin again. "We're going to leave Kai here ... Soobin ... _remember_ why he's here in the first place."

Soobin stares at Seokjin for a minute with a blank expression. Then, slowly, the realization settles into Soobin's brain followed closely by a look of almost horror. Hand clamped over his mouth, Soobin backs away shaking his head. Seokjin sighs.

"Soobin ... calm down. You won't hurt Kai, ok? I know this and so does Taehyun," Seokjin looks back to Taehyun who nods reluctantly. "See? We know you can control yourself ... you have to, Soobin ... for Kai's sake."

"No, Seokjin ... I nearly ... I would have ... "

"Yeah, that imperative's a bitch, isn't it? Relax, Soobin ... look at Kai. He's your Mate. What do you want to do right now?"

Soobin looks at Kai's form slumped in his brother's arms. He thinks about all the physical things he wants to do to Kai, but then, suddenly, something else intercedes itself over the urge to penetrate, to rut, to mate.

Soobin whimpers softly. "Let me take him."

Seokjin grins triumphantly and steps aside. He meets Taehyun's eyes and raises his eyebrows. Taehyun purses his lips and the worried dip doesn't release from between his eyes but he releases Kai into Soobin's grip. Soobin gently pulls Kai over to the bed – the room's only piece of furniture. Soobin lays his Mate gently down on the bed and swings his legs up so he's stretched out on the soft length. He gently runs his fingers through his Mate's hair.

"Pretty," Soobin murmurs.

Seokjin pushes Taehyun out the door and closes it quietly behind them. It automatically locks so no one can get out or in without the proper keycode. He leans back against it with a tired sigh.

"Bloody hell," Seokjin says.

"Fuck us," Taehyun replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another long chapter wtf.... what do you guys think should i cut the chapter off and update frequently or should i keep the words and pace? tell me your thoughts :v


	4. Chapter 4

Seokjin leads Taehyun to the security station. Beomgyu and Namjoon already have the monitors for the room active. Taehyun is grateful that they can make sure Kai isn't being hurt, but feels a little guilty about disturbing his brother's privacy like this. Beomgyu chuckles from the chair beside Namjoon.

"Take it easy. We'll shut down when things get "intimate". I have no desire to see Soobin pounding his Mate any more than you do."

Taehyun winces at Beomgyu's crude phrasing, but admits he doesn't want to watch Soobin and Kai mating either. He looks over at Seokjin.

"Do you think Soobin will be alright now?"

"Yep ... he's a typical Alpha – protector and provider. I just had to remind him that Kai – no, his Mate - needs special handling and all those lovely Alpha genetics kicked in – he'll shoot himself before he does anything to traumatize or hurt Kai now." Seokjin sounds supremely smug and Namjoon gives him an amused look.

"Proud of yourself there?"

"Of course I am! I'm amazing ... _you're welcome_ by the way," Seokjin says.

Beomgyu and Namjoon roll their eyes simultaneously.

* * *

In the room, Kai slowly wakes up from the sedative. His hazel-green eyes blink open and Soobin has to remember to breathe as they meet his own.

"Hello, Kai."

* * *

Soobin looks down at Kai's wide, fear-filled eyes and he feels a vice tighten around his heart. His Mate is terrified. Soobin's Alpha nature immediately takes over and he cards his fingers through Kai's hair, slowly and gently. Kai lays very still as Soobin essentially _pets_ him. Every pain-filled nightmare he'd ever endured at Yeonjun's is running through his head on a dark, endless loop. His body is not in his control any longer ... his Alpha is looking down at him and he can't look away, can't even close his eyes.

Soobin watches Kai's reaction and realizes that the terror is not fading. Kai is not moving ... he barely looks like he's breathing. His arousal is obvious but it's bordered by something else ... something entirely wrong for the situation. Kai's stress is overwhelming him.

"Kai? Angel... I won't hurt you, I promise ... you're safe with me," Soobin says quietly. "You're my Mate ... I could never willingly hurt you. Please don't be afraid."

Kai manages to growl, "Just do it."

Soobin looks down in shock. "Just ... Kai, I don't want it to be like this ... please relax. I won't hurt you."

Kai doesn't move. Why isn't Soobin tearing his clothes off? Why isn't he ordering Kai into position? He's almost as confused as he was the night they pulled him out of Yeonjun's. His body is screaming at him to submit to Soobin.

Soobin is miserable. He's an Alpha and his Omega is terrified of him – his _Mate_ is afraid of him. It goes against every instinct he has, but Soobin pulls away from Kai, backing toward the door. Kai watches him move with wary eyes. Soobin holds his hands up much as Seokjin had done to him. Palms out, surrendering.

"Angel... I won't make you do this. I—we'll figure something out but I won't do this." Soobin says.

Kai snorts. With Soobin across the room, Kai allows himself to relax a little and sits up. He's still watching Soobin and his body is taut with fear.

"You will. Give it time. You'll give in or I will. Just do it now and get it over with, ok?" Kai rumbles.

"I'm not them, Angel. I'm not the ones that hurt you." Soobin points out.

"You're an Alpha, Soobin ... that's all it comes down to – you're an Alpha and I'm an Omega and for whatever reason, our genetics are compatible." Kai snarls. Anger is overriding the fear and the heat. Kai lets his rage wash over him – anger he understands. Anger he can work with and _control._ "I don't get a choice in the matter ... I just bend over and let my big strong Alpha ride me whenever and however he wants, right? Well? What are you waiting for?"

Kai stands up and jerks his shirt off. Soobin groans and presses himself back against the door. Kai's scent is getting stronger as he moves and his anger makes his body temperature rise.

"K-Kai ... please d-don't ... I can't -" Soobin stammers.

"Can't _what_ ? Can't wait to get me on all-fours? Can't wait to knot me? Can't wait until I'm fat with your litter? Tell me, Soobin, _what_?" Kai's eyes are flashing with his fury. "Come on then! Let's go, big boy!"

Kai undoes his jeans and steps out of them to stand with his arms outstretched. Soobin is clawing furrows into the door behind him as he fights the instinct to lunge and bite and subdue his Mate.

"Kai!" Soobin says hoarsely. "I-I don't wwant to hu-hurt you ... I can't hurt y-you ... not _you_ ..." His voice is stuttering and slurring. He knows if Kai doesn't stop, he'll go into full rut and if that happens, Soobin won't be able to control the mating. Kai will almost certainly be hurt. "Please Kai ... "

"I don't _want_ to be your mate, Soobin! I don't want you ... I don't want this ... I just want to fucking be left alone to make my own decisions without some drug or chip or command or whatever the hell else you Alphas can come up with to make an Omega do whatever you want!" Kai shouts. He has worked himself so far into a frenzy that he doesn't even realize he's crying.

* * *

In the security station, three Alphas are staring at the screen listening to Kai's rant. Namjoon swallows hard.

"Is that how you feel, Jinnie?" Namjoon asks over his shoulder, using a childhood nickname.

Seokjin is leaning against the wall hugging himself tightly as he watches Kai doing everything he can to force Soobin into a full-blown rut. He realizes Namjoon asked him a question ... it takes a minute for him to process it and then he sighs, shaking his head and looking away from the screen.

"It ... was, for a while. The world is pretty black and white when it comes to Omegas – submit or be forced to submit. It isn't much of choice," Seokjin says, tiredly. "Do you realize you never allowed me to go on missions until _after_ I went sterile? You were protecting the "life-bearer" ... just like your instincts tell you."

Beomgyu winces. Namjoon opens his mouth to protest but realizes he can't – Seokjin is right. There isn't anything he can say to make it right, either.

Seokjin lays a hand on each brother's shoulder. "You can feel guilty later ... we need to make sure Kai doesn't get himself raped by our little brother."

* * *

Kai has stripped completely naked. Soobin is hunched over on himself, hugging himself. His nose is full of Kai's scent and his head is trying to stay in control of his body. But it's harder than he ever imagined it would be – he _hurts_. His body and his heart are caught in a vise and Soobin feels like he is going to be crushed beneath the weight of Kai's anger and pain. His instincts are screaming that his Mate is in distress, that he needs to protect him, but Soobin is afraid if he moves ... if he stands, he'll do exactly what Kai expects. He'll throw Kai down where he stands and he'll take him until the _need_ inside him wanes. He'll bite Kai's neck and he'll hold him down while his knot expands and locks them together. It won't matter how much Kai whines or fights – Soobin is the Alpha and he'll be stronger than Kai because that's the way it works. Kai will submit whether he wants to or not.

Kai is standing in the middle of the room, chest heaving. He's sobbing and he can't seem to stop. His anger dissipates and Kai falls to his knees, then he folds over until his forehead is on the floor. Kai's body is shaking with broken cries ... he knows he's in probably the ultimate submissive pose but he doesn't have the strength to fight any longer.

Soobin surges forward then ... he covers Kai's body with his own, wrenching a fearful cry from his Mate. Soobin doesn't penetrate him, though. Instead, he simply pulls Kai over on his side, spooning them together on the floor, his still fully clothed body wrapped around Kai. Soobin doesn't bite, he doesn't order Kai to submit ... none of that happens. All Soobin does is whisper one phrase over and over into Kai's ear. "I will never hurt you, my Angel."

Kai cries until he simply has no more tears and no more energy. He falls asleep in Soobin's embrace.

* * *

Three Alphas and one Omega watch the scene unfold. Seokjin sums up their opinion.

"What the fuck."

* * *

Kai wakes up with a jerk. He remembers where he is and goes very still. He remembers falling asleep on the floor but now he's in the bed with the comforter pulled over him. The room is lit by a small lamp sitting on a table he definitely doesn't remember. Kai hears a faint snore and he freezes again. He doesn't have to look to know that it's Soobin. His Alpha scent is hard to ignore. Kai sits up and takes in the room.

Soobin is curled on his side in the corner of the room farthest from the bed. He's taken one of the pillows and has it bunched up under his head. Kai shivers but not from cold. He clenches his eyes shut and opens them quickly.

_Nope_. _Not dreaming._ Kai thinks.

On the table sit several bottles of water and a few energy bars. Beside the table is a chair holding Kai's clothes, folded neatly. The pair of flip-flops Kai wears because he still can't stand shoes sit on top of the pile. Kai shakes his head – he must have really been wiped if he missed all this. Kai startles at something and checks under the covers.

"Son of a bitch … " Kai curses softly. He's wearing boxers now so _somebody_ dressed him while he was out. Kai suddenly notices that Soobin has changed clothes as well. Where he'd been wearing a suit and tie previously, now he's in a tshirt and jeans. No shoes. Kai tenses at that.

_Smart Alpha ... easier to get the jeans off if you don't have to mess with shoes. Betcha you're commando under them too._ Kai thinks wryly.

That thought makes his stomach roll queasily – he's been through this enough times in false heat. Alphas wearing robes so it doesn't take so long to reach him when he starts begging. Kai bites his lip and fights back tears. He refuses to give in again. Wiping angrily at his eyes, Kai reaches over and grabs a water and a bar. He doesn't care how much noise he makes as he tears open the bar. Soobin's breathing changes and Kai knows he's awake.

Kai scoots back on the bed until he reaches the wall. He sits cross-legged with the comforter pulled over his lap and drinks his water while watching Soobin.

Soobin sits up, stretching until his back pops. He knows Kai is watching him. He can scent the Omega's fear building again and he winces. He never knew how much it _hurt_ to have a Mate reject. Soobin understands Seokjin so much better now ... when his mate left, Soobin's Omega brother was inconsolable. They had to watch him constantly to keep him from doing anything foolish. At the time, he'd said over and over again how much it _hurt._

Now Soobin knows it wasn't merely vague emotions ... Soobin physically _aches_ with the desire to bond with Kai. Kai's denial of that bonding has to be one of the worst things he's ever endured - he thinks losing a limb would be simpler. Soobin wonders if he'll _ever_ convince Kai of his sincerity. The imperative is just a coiling burn low in his spine but he knows that it will flare again and if they haven't made any headway, things could get ugly fast.

Soobin stands and stretches again, moving slowly because his body feels like he's run a triathalon. Soobin is grateful that the pain at least keeps him from doing anything too quickly and startling Kai. Soobin steps over to the table and gets a bottle of water for himself. As he draws close to the bed, he meets Kai's eyes and sees the fear there again. He winces and turns away. Leaning against the wall, Soobin slides down it to the floor, completely dejected. Kai frowns as he watches the Alpha deflate and hunker down, pulling in on himself. Soobin isn't acting like every other Alpha Kai's ever had take him and it's confusing the hell out of him.

"You ok?" Kai asks.

Soobin gives a chuckle. "Considering that my true Mate is terrified at the thought of me actually _touching_ him, much less _bonding_ with him ... no I can assuredly say I am _not_ ok."

"Yeah, well ... my track record with Alphas ain't the greatest, sue me." Kai replies with a shrug.

"I won't hurt you, Kai," Soobin says, ever so tired of repeating himself.

Kai tosses the crumpled candy wrapper on the table and finishes off his water. He's letting his anger build again so he can ignore the growing heat in his body.

"Yeah, heard that before – you know, right before the son of a bitch that popped my cherry bent me over the hood of his car." Kai takes dark pleasure in Soobin's grimace. "He gave me a hundred dollar bill, though, so there is _that_. I got Taehyun a great Christmas gift that year."

"Damnit, Hyuka …" Taehyun says, staring at the screen.

"Always takin' care of you, isn't he?" Beomgyu comments.

"You have no idea," Taehyun mutters. "Stupid boy … he thought I didn't know. Like I couldn't smell every Alpha he'd been with during a night."

"Not like he had much choice, Taehyun," Seokjin says. He's taken Namjoon's post for now, while his younger brother rests. "We've all read the file … your father dies when you and Kai were eleven. You were a small sickly kid. Kai had to drop out of school and starts odd-jobbing to make ends meet … few enough places that pay anything that will hire an Omega – fewer still for one without at least a high school degree."

"Yeah, I _know_ , Seokjin – I was _there_ , remember?" Taehyun snaps.

"You _know_ , but do you really _understand_ , Taehyun? Do you know what would have happened if child services had figured out Kai was an Omega and he’s a primary caregiver to an Alpha?" Seokjin asks.

"Of course I know – Kai told me enough times. We would have been separated and put into the foster system." Taehyun replies. "I had to keep my nose clean so no one paid attention to us."

"It's a little more involved than that, Tae," Beomgyu says. "Apparently Kai didn't tell you that if you two had been caught, yeah, _you_ would have gone to Alpha foster parents. Kai ... well Kai would have been mated off to a willing Alpha."

"Wait ... what? Mated off? Kai never said anything about that," Taehyun says, confused.

"Like I said, he's always lookin' out for you," Beomgyu says. "Kai probably spent the years you were sick in a state of carefully controlled fear. He couldn't afford to drop his guard for even a minute."

Taehyun runs his hand over his face. "Well … _my_ childhood just took a left turn. Kinda explains a few things, though. Can they really just force an Omega to mate like that?"

"Underage without family? Hell yeah," Beomgyu snorts.

"Submit or be forced to submit, Taehyun," Seokjin reminds Taehyun of what he told them the night before.

Taehyun looks silently at his brother fighting against his true Mate because he's never had a reason to believe an Alpha could treat him as more than a wet hole to fuck. Taehyun remembers the times when he got in trouble at school and Kai would practically bring the roof down on him yelling about how he needed to be _careful_... needed to _toe the line_... needed for once in his life to _do what Kai says._ Taehyun swallows a sudden lump in his throat as he realizes his brother ... his tough-as-nails younger brother ... had been terrified not only for Taehyun but also for himself. Taehyun can't imagine ever being _forced_ to do anything ... but then, he's an Alpha. No one forces an Alpha.

It makes what Yeonjun did to his brother all the worse. Taehyun's jaw tightens as he promises himself that he will not rest until Yeonjun is lying dead before him with his throat torn out. Taehyun will gladly do the honors.

"Kai ... I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry they hurt you," Soobin says softly.

"Yeah ... everyone's sorry for something." Kai says wearily. "So ... you gonna get this over with so we can get the hell out of here?"

Soobin looks up with a stricken expression. Kai feels a twinge for putting that pained look on Soobin's face. It's a very un-Omega thing to do – arguing with your Alpha. Kai is really tired of his body telling him how things should go.

"I won't hurt you, Kai," Soobin repeats.

"Yeah you will ... you'll either do it now or later when I piss you off so bad you go into rut. You'll be too busy pounding my ass into the mattress or floor or wall or whatever other surface you wanna take me on." Kai says.

"Why are you trying to make me lose control, Kai?" Soobin asks helplessly. "This is difficult enough as it is ..."

Kai snorts. "Difficult? _Difficult_? This ain't _difficult_ , Soobin ... it's real simple. I'm the Omega and you're the Alpha. You fuck me and that's all there is ... we move on. You figure out how to get this damn implant outta my head and I'm in the wind and you never have to see me again."

Soobin stands abruptly. "No! Kai, you can't – I couldn't ..." Words fail him because he can't understand why Kai is even verbalizing such a horrible circumstance as mating and then never seeing one another again.

Kai's eyes narrow – he's struck a nerve. He's been hard for the past 10 minutes. Slick for longer than that. Kai knows that Soobin can scent him – he just doesn't understand why he hasn't pounced on Kai and taken him. He decides to flip the final switch to get this thing started so it can be over. He doesn't know if Soobin will let him leave once they've mated but Kai will deal with that when the time comes. He can disappear so far not even all the brothers together will be able to find him.

Since Soobin is inevitably prove himself like every other Alpha that's taken Kai, he convinces himself that what he's about to do doesn't really matter. He throws back the blanket and spreads his knees apart, exposing his very hard cock outlined in the soaked boxers he's wearing. Soobin makes a choked off sound and an abortive stumble towards Kai. Kai braces for the pounce when Soobin suddenly turns and slams his fist into the wall behind him. He crumples to the ground with a grunt of pain. Kai winces – he knows he heard bone break.

"What the fuck ... are you nuts?" Kai says, incredulous. He gets up and grabs his tshirt from the pile on the table. Trying to ignore his body's response to the close proximity of Soobin, he lifts the broken hand gently, pillowing it on his scrunched shirt. "Shit, you busted it up pretty bad ... what the _hell_ , Soobin?"

"I told you," Soobin says between gasps. "I will _not_ hurt you."

Kai looks at Soobin ... their faces are only inches apart and neither of them can think over what their bodies are telling them. Soobin ignores his broken hand – he's in the mating imperative's grasp and Alpha bodies heal very quickly during that time. Something to do with having to fight off other Alphas for their Omega in years past ... Soobin doesn't care. He leans in and brushes his lips against Kai's.

Kai immediately regrets getting this close to Soobin. His plan has backfired and he can feel nothing but heat and need. He's letting Soobin plunder his mouth and it feels better than any kiss has a right to. Soobin is suddenly pressing his weight against Kai, pushing him down. Kai resists with a whimper and the pressure immediately eases.

Kai opens his eyes to see Soobin standing with his fists clenched so tight, Kai can see blood dripping from the nails cutting into Soobin's palms. His stomach twists when he realizes one of those tightly clenched fists is the broken hand. Kai can't imagine how much that must hurt.

"Soobin?"

"Angel," Soobin says softly, his voice rough and shaking. "I won't play your game. Please don't make me ... please don't push me into hurting you. I ... this means too much to me even if it means nothing to you."

Kai stares at this man who saved him from an unimaginable hell and somehow turned out to be so much more than a savior ... he is Kai's true Mate. True Mate – Kai doesn't even know what the hell that means beyond him being shackled to an Alpha for the rest of his days. Soobin's scent is burning its way through Kai's hindbrain making it harder and harder for him to defy the imperative. Soobin looks at him and the misery in his eyes triggers Kai's Omega side – he suddenly doesn't want Soobin to hurt any longer.

Kai flips off the security camera he knows has to be there. Hopefully they'll get the hint and shut off the camera because things are about to get X-rated.

"Soobin," Kai says.

Soobin holds Kai's gaze and then Kai is backing toward the bed. Soobin follows. Kai swallows hard and turns off the desk light before getting on all fours. Soobin turns the light back on even though a look of dismay appears on Kai's face. He takes in Kai's position before shaking his head.

Kai can't stop the whimper that escapes his lips. As much as he hates it, his biology is bringing all his Omega instincts into play for Soobin, his Alpha. It would be bad enough if that was all there was but Kai feels the conditioning he received at Yeonjun's kicking in … the conditioning that came with pain. Lots of pain for disobedience.

Right now, his instincts are telling him his Alpha is displeased. Yeonjun's conditioning is telling him he's about to be punished. Kai starts to shake as he kneels on the bed.

"P-please … Alpha … I'm sorry … I'll do whatever you want … please don't hurt me …" Kai begs, tears starting in his eyes. He groans, trying to stop the cry but he can't. Yeonjun conditioned the tears into Kai's seduction training – some Alphas like their Omegas to weep and beg not to be hurt. Kai doesn't know if it's the conditioning or true fear of punishment but he's terrified either way.

"Kai … _stop_ ," Soobin orders as he pulls Kai upright before him. He's seeing all the damage Kai's been hiding and fighting. . Kai keeps his eyes down. He's losing himself in the need to do whatever Soobin wants. Soobin feels Kai shivering like he's cold. He gently takes Kai's shoulders and pulls him forward for a kiss. Kai responds immediately, granting Soobin access to his mouth. The shivering stops. Soobin pulls back and gently tips Kai's chin up.

"Kai, look at me."

Kai shakes his head. "Not s'posed to ... never look an Alpha in the eye."

"Angel ... who is your Alpha?" Soobin hates doing this but he has to get through to Kai somehow.

"You are."

Soobin gently kisses Kai. "Then look at me."

Kai raises eyes that are dark emerald with arousal. Soobin smiles. "Your eyes are beautiful, Kai. Just like the rest of you."

Kai blushes but a shudder runs through his frame. Soobin knows that's the ingrained pleasure response to receiving praise from an Alpha. Soobin pulls away from Kai to undress quickly. Kai vaguely notes that Soobin was wearing boxers before his Alpha is pulling Kai's boxers down. Kai steps out of them and then Soobin is pushing him back to the bed and climbing in after him.

Soobin kneels over Kai, his hands bracketing the Omega's head. He leans in and kisses Kai for a long time, easing his hips up each time Kai tries to grind their cocks together. Kai's conditioning is telling him he needs to be getting fucked but Soobin won't let him do anything. With a faint whimper, Kai finally whispers, "Don't you want me, Alpha?"

Soobin kisses Kai gently then. "More than you know, Kai. But I'm Soobin, not Alpha. You don't ever have to call me Alpha."

"S-Soobin ... ok," Kai agrees.

It's a little bit of progress, but Soobin knows Kai will essentially agree to anything he asks of him right now. He leans down and kisses Kai's chest and then works his way down Kai's body. He loves the lines of Kai's body and the definition of muscle that quivers when he finds a ticklish spot on Kai's stomach. He dips his tongue into Kai's navel briefly then licks down the treasure trail to the base of Kai's cock. He can smell Kai's slick and has to concentrate on how to field strip an AR-15 assault rifle to keep himself in control. Kai is whimpering above him. His hands are grasping toward Soobin, trying to pull him back up.

Soobin gently pushes the hands away and laves his tongue gently over the tip of Kai's cock. The Omega arches off the mattress then, his body shaking with the sensation. Soobin smiles and slides a little farther down until he has most of Kai in his mouth. He grips Kai's hips to help keep him from bucking. Soobin hums softly and Kai is coming almost immediately. Soobin swallows the small emission easily ... Omegas aren't made to produce much semen. He moves back up Kai's body to kiss him.

Kai feels like he's losing his mind. He never comes before the Alpha ... it's not the way he learned on the street or in Yeonjun's stable. Satisfy the Alpha first, always. If the Alpha was willing, Kai got to come. If not, he just dealt with it. He's had an uncomfortable walk home more than once. In Yeonjun's stable, if the Alpha didn't let him come, Kai had it 'taken care of' afterward, during the clean-up process. Lying on the exam table, his feet in stirrups so he can be inspected and cleaned for the next Alpha, Kai's had the gloved hand of one of the doctors Yeonjun employs bring him off – quick and joyless. All routine to prep him for the next client.

Soobin kisses Kai's neck at that moment, enjoying the gasp he gets from licking over Kai's Adam's apple. He works his way up to Kai's jaw and then to his ear. He keeps pushing Kai's hands away whenever the Omega tries to touch him, to stroke or brush over him. Kai is fisting the sheets and writhing with the need to touch.

"Soobin ... Alpha ... _please_..."

"Not until I'm done, Kai."

Kai groans and goes limp under Soobin. His Alpha won't let him move or touch ... what the hell does Soobin _want_?

"You are so ... lovely, Kai," Soobin murmurs as he kisses over Kai's eyelids.

Kai remembers Soobin saying that the night he rescued him. He was under the implant's influence so he'd just accepted the praise. Now he opens his eyes and looks at Soobin who pauses and returns Kai's gaze.

"Wish I wasn't .." Kai whispers. He might not have escaped a typical Omega fate, but Kai wishes he'd been born unattractive ... maybe it would have been easier.

Soobin gently presses his lips against Kai's forehead, his heart aching for his mate. "I know, my Angel. You _are_ lovely ... but I won't say it if you don't want me to."

Kai blinks. "You don't ... you're the ... Soobin, you don't ask _me_ what I want. You just -"

"Tell you what to do, Kai? Fuck you until you see stars and ... what did you say ... oh yes, until you're 'fat with my litter'?"

Kai blushes furiously. He murmurs, "Yeah."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you, my sweetheart," Soobin chuckles.

Soobin kisses Kai again, deeper and more slowly than before. He loves the way Kai tastes. He loves the way Kai smells. Soobin is learning he loves just about everything about Kai and his body. He wants to kiss every other hurt out of his Omega. He wants to rend and tear the ones that hurt Kai. Soobin wants to give his mate a more just world where he doesn't have to be afraid all the time.

Soobin reaches down and slides his hand between Kai's legs. His fingers dip into Kai's growing slick. Kai arches up again, making Soobin smile. He then takes Kai already hard again cock and begins a slow and easy stroking. Kai's groans and soft gasps act as a guide to Soobin's movements. It's only a few moments before Kai is coming again. Soobin guides him through the aftershocks and then lets the Omega subside while he kisses him.

When Kai can think again after his second orgasm, he stares at Soobin while the Alpha runs his hand over Kai's chest and traces his initials there with fingers damp with slick and cum. Kai is completely adrift now. His Alpha has brought him to climax twice and Kai hasn't even been allowed to really _touch_ him.

"Soobin ... what are you tryin' to do to me?" Kai gasps hoarsely. He tries yet again to lift his hands to caress Soobin and is rebuffed gently. Kai can feel his Omega instincts beginning to press on him. It's wrong for his Alpha to be pleasing _him_ , he should be taking care of his Alpha to the _exclusion_ of his own needs. "Alpha ... _please_ ... I need ..."

Soobin raises himself up on his hands. The broken one has already knit itself together again. He looks down indulgently at Kai. "Not Alpha, Kai. Just Soobin ... "

Kai whimpers softly before whispering, "Soobin ... I call you Soobin here ... sorry ... I'm sorry."

Soobin bites at Kai's left nipple making the Omega suck in a hard breath. "You never need to apologize, Kai ... I'm not one of the Alphas that used you before. I don't want you to submit to me ... I want you to share my bed because you _want_ to."

"If you're not my Alpha, who _are_ you?" Kai asks softly.

"I'm your true Mate, Kai and I will never hurt you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... another long chapter? i think i'm too invested to this story lol. tell me your thoughts :v


	5. Chapter 5

He's drifting ... he's warm ... he's safe.

Kai lies in the bed under the thick comforter. He's snug and content. Soobin has stepped out of the room to get them food and more water. Kai smiles to himself. His body is heavy. He feels ... Kai stumbles over the word in his head ... happy?

_Of course I'm happy,_ Kai thinks. _I found my Alpha._

An Omega without an Alpha isn't anything, after all. Kai's been without a proper Alpha to take charge of him for too long. Now that he has an Alpha, Kai finally feels complete ... whole. Kai wonders if Soobin will want sex again when he gets back to the room. Kai snuggles a little more into the soft bed. He hopes Soobin does want sex. He's good at that ... he's _really_ good at that. He knows exactly how to please Soobin. He's a good Omega.

Kai thinks there's something he should remember but it escapes him. He sighs. It doesn't matter. He just has to do whatever his Alpha wants and he'll get what he needs. What all Omegas live and die for ... to be fucked by an Alpha. After all ... it's what he was born to do. He just has to do whatever his Alpha says. He has to obey his Alpha and never go back to that _other_ Kai. The Kai who disobeyed all the time. He shivers, remembering. He walked beside Alphas ... ate at the same table as Alphas ... Kai whimpers. He doesn't _ever_ want to go back to that ... he doesn't want Soobin to leave him.

A hand gently cards its way through his hair. Kai sighs. His Alpha is back. Kai lifts his head to kiss his Alpha.

"Oh my darling boy ... it's been too long. I've missed you." Yeonjun says looking down with his horrible little smirk.

Kai doesn't think he's ever going to stop screaming.

* * *

After a lifetime of bad dreams, Kai has gotten good at not making any noise when he awakens from one. He's had more than one half-full beer can tossed at him when he woke his father. Kai doesn't utter a sound and he doesn't move for several seconds while his body and mind reunite. Soobin sleeps on beside him, blissfully unaware of his Mate's distress.

It's been four days since the Mating.

Kai is on his side facing Soobin and he watches him sleep for a while. His Mate is a badass with a gun but here, asleep, he looks harmless. Kai sighs inwardly. He wishes he could believe that this will last forever. Kai knows it won't. He's too damaged to really ever be a good Mate let alone bring pups into the world. No, Kai still plans on leaving after the implant is removed. It will hurt, sure, but Kai knows Soobin will be better for it. Kai figures Soobin will get over him soon enough. For now, however, Kai has an oddly … kind … Alpha. He keeps waiting for Soobin to slip into Big Bad Alpha mode but his Mate seems hellbent on keeping his promise not to hurt Kai.

Kai remembers Soobin's heated whispers of love and true Mates. Kai had been hard into his Omega compliance by then but Soobin had continued his systematic undoing of Kai's preconceived notions about Alpha/Omega relationships. Apparently, Soobin's idea of torture is to string his Omega along until he's pulled wire tight from pleasure and then slowly … ever so slowly … enter his slickened body and proceed to fuck him senseless.

Kai smiles to himself. _That_ orgasm had been one for the record books as far as Kai is concerned. Stars? Hell, Kai had seen _Heaven_ on the wings of his angel. For the first time in his entire life, the knot hadn't hurt. In fact, Kai hadn't wanted it to go away, it had felt so blessedly good. Even though his brain had screamed at him to submit, Soobin had never ordered him or tried to compel him throughout the entire process. It's been a long time since Kai was consciously aware of his actions during sex. So as far as being fucked by an Alpha went, it had started rough but ended _awesomely_.

Kai looks at the man responsible for pulling physical responses out of Kai's body he didn't think he was capable of – his aqua-eyed mate. He wishes it could be a True Mating. He knows Soobin's brothers and Taehyun believe it was … they're all being complete chick-flick bitches about it too. Kai doesn't understand how they can't _see_ how broken and _wrong_ he is ... that he'll only drag Soobin down. No, it was just sex. Fantastic, mind-blowing, when-can-we-do-THAT-again sex, but in the end, just sex. It won't mean anything when Soobin tires of him and his never-ending parade of emotional baggage so Kai can't let it affect him. He can't let himself believe it is anything more than a really nice guy showing his Omega a good time .. for a while anyway.

No worries about catching pregnant at least. Kai's been on birth control since he manifested because there was no way in hell that his dad was going to be saddled with some random Alpha's whelp. Kai had stayed on it after his dad had died because he had to keep body and soul together for Taehyun. Couldn't do that if he was knocked up. And, of course, at Yeonjun's all the docs on the payroll knew – if an Omega got pregnant and Yeonjun lost money "dealing" with it, someone was never coming to work again. They probably would never be _seen_ again either. Kai briefly wonders if the pups would get his hazel eyes or Soobin's aqua ones. Then he shakes his head to dispel the fantasy.

The clock says it's just after one in the morning. Kai knows he'll never get to sleep here so he gets up. As quietly as he can, Kai leaves the bedroom he now shares with Soobin and goes across the hall to Taehyun's room. Kai closes the door behind him with a quiet click and grins at the sight before him. His short ass brother sprawls across the bed, arms and legs akimbo. Kai regards him fondly and listens to the snores that used to drive him crazy when they were kids. Now … now Kai loves them because they represent a time when his life wasn't quite _this_ screwed up. He moves to the side of the bed and pushes at Taehyun's shoulder.

"Budge over, Taehyunie," Kai murmurs like he used to when they were little.

Taehyun doesn't even really wake up, he just rolls over and Kai slides in beside him tugging the covers until Taehyun sleepily shifts to allow Kai part of the comforter. Kai thinks that he's being ridiculous because he has a Mate sleeping only a few feet away. And maybe he is, but Kai needs the familiar and the safe and that's always been Taehyun. Kai presses his back against Taehyun's and sighs with the solid weight of his brother. He suddenly can't keep his eyes open any longer, so he just lets go and sleeps.

* * *

Taehyun wakes up later in the morning and freezes because he feels someone in his bed that wasn't there last night. It takes him a minute to identify the scent and when he does, he releases a sigh.

"Really, Hyuka?" Taehyun murmurs.

"Nightmare, Taehyun … couldn't sleep." Kai's voice is muffled because he's half under his pillow with one leg on top of the covers.

Taehyun yawns and doesn't ask anything else. Kai's nightmares since Yeonjun's have been vicious monsters that take all the strength out of him and they were no joy before that. Taehyun rolls over and easily spoons against Kai, one long arm thrown over his brother. They'd slept like this plenty of times as children - mostly because their father rarely had enough of a job to get a place that actually had a bed … or heat. If this comforts Kai, Taehyun is not going to argue about it. He does voice his one concern.

"You know that Soobin will probably gut me if he sees his mate with another Alpha wrapped around him," Taehyun reminds Kai that things have changed between them somewhat.

"I know, Taehyun … I just couldn't … fuck, Soobin has seen me in nothin' but the worst of conditions since we _met_ ," Kai growls from under the pillow. "I kinda just wanted to _not_ be shaking and crying next to him for once."

Taehyun understands but he can't tell Kai that – his brother never reacts well when Taehyun tries to comfort him. Instead, he settles his short frame behind Kai and grins when his brother relaxes against him.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

They're both snoring when the door to Taehyun's room slams open two hours later.

* * *

Kai stares down the highway stretching out in front of the Palisade. They're moving to a different safe house in another _state_ because apparently Kai is such a valuable commodity, Yeonjun's employer wants him back. The retrieval team sent to the apartment arrived to find nothing. Soobin's brothers got wind of the extraction being planned and so Kai found himself getting dressed in one hell of a hurry after Beomgyu slammed into the room.

Soobin contacts Namjoon and Seokjin and the decision is quickly made to move Kai to a different safe house. Kai insists on taking the car. Soobin reluctantly agrees only because he knows Kai will feel safer in a vehicle he knows. Taehyun and Beomgyu will follow to the location in a day or two. They are all in the wind before the retrieval team gets there.

Now Kai drives with Soobin in the passenger seat. His lover's aqua eyes scan the road before them and the landscape to either side of the highway. He says nothing to Kai. Kai drives with a growing sense of unease. He can feel the tension radiating off his Mate and he knows he put it there. He wants to say something, wants to make it right, but Kai doesn't think he's really done anything wrong. He chose to bunk with his brother after a particularly bad nightmare instead of reaching for his Mate.

Kai hates turning to Soobin for comfort. It's all the man has done since they _met_ and Kai is tired of being perceived as weak and emotional. All he wants is to regain his equilibrium ... his sense of self. Yeonjun took that from him ... Kai is trying to find his way back. Mating with Soobin seriously compromises his efforts because now Kai's body wants to submit all he is to Soobin.

Kai will not allow that to happen.

If it means he alienates Soobin, then so be it. Better now than down the road when it all falls to shit. The thought gives him no comfort and the thought of never seeing Soobin again leaves Kai empty and cold.

"Soobin?" Kai ventures.

"Yes, Kai?" Soobin replies.

_Fine,_ Kai thinks. _You want to be a dick about this?_

"Nevermind."

They travel a few more miles in silence. Kai turns on the radio and when no decent stations are available, Kai reaches into his box of mix tapes and slides home a random tape. Random rock song comes pounding out of the speakers. Soobin winces.

"Kai, I don't really want to listen -" Soobin begins.

Kai holds up a finger to forestall the complaint. "House rules, Soobin: Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." He smirks over at his Mate.

The look Soobin gives him makes the smile slide off his face. It's a look of tired defeat. In fact, it's quite possibly the worst expression he's ever seen on Soobin's face in the relatively short time he's known the man. It echoes with the pain he'd seen there during his Mating rejection efforts.

"Um ... Soobin?"

"Yes, Kai?" Soobin says woodenly.

"Oh what the hell did I do now? Really? Are you gonna be a sulking brat the entire way?" Kai snaps.

"No, Kai. I'm fine."

Kai jerks the car to the side of the road in a cloud of dust and spraying gravel. Throwing the vehicle in park, Kai turns to his Mate.

"Fucking hell, Soobin," Kai whines. "Are you not gonna tell me what has your panties in a wad?"

Soobin regards Kai with that cool, collected look that makes Kai want to pound him. "What, exactly, would you like me to say, Kai?"

"What would I like – you know what, Soobin? I didn't ask for this! The last thing I need is some Alpha going all possessive on me." Kai yells.

"'Some Alpha'? Kai ... I'm your _Mate_ in case you have forgotten – not some random pick-up you brought home from those bars you seem to favor." Soobin retorts.

"Hey, it's my life ... if I wanna bring home random pick-ups, then I'll do it!"

"Yes, since that worked out so well for you the last time," Soobin says sarcastically.

Kai falls silent. His last time at a bar had triggered the Mating imperative between them. The time before that had been when Yeonjun's acquisition crew had abducted him. Soobin's comment hits far too close to home and Kai turns back to gripping the steering wheel.

The minute the words leave his mouth, Soobin regrets taunting Kai. He tends toward cruelty when he gets defensive and he doesn't want to hurt Kai emotionally either. He reaches out his hand to Kai's arm.

Kai pulls away.

"Yeah. Well, guess you know what you're getting then, huh, Soobin?" Kai says hoarsely. "Class A-1 whore here ... next stop I'll drop you and you can hitch a ride home. I'll be fine on my own."

"Kai, you're not a whore. I apologize for my temper." Soobin says.

"No worries. Town's only a few miles down the road. Won't take us long to get there."

"Kai ..."

"Shut the fuck up, Soobin. Please just ... Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Kai says in a voice that brooks no argument.

However, Soobin is not about to let Kai convince himself that he is not worth saving. Reaching over, he turns the car off and jerks the keys from the starter. Kai blinks in disbelief as Soobin tosses them out the open window on his side into the tall grass on the shoulder. Soobin watches his facial expression go from shock into pure anger.

Kai can't even speak he's so angry. He jerks open his door and stalks around the car. He stomps over to where he thinks he saw the keys land and begins combing the ground with his eyes. Soobin sighs and gets out of the passenger side. The highway they are on is deliberately remote so Soobin knows there shouldn't be much in the way of traffic. He walks over to Kai.

"Kai -" Soobin begins.

He doesn't finish his thought because Kai's fist connects with his jaw. Soobin's head snaps around and the reaction is fast and instinctual. He slammed him to the ground hard, sending Kai sprawling. Soobin is the Alpha and his biology will always make him stronger than his Omega mate. Kai lays on his back coughing and ... chuckling? Soobin regards his Mate and wonders how hard he handled him.

"So much for not hurting me, huh, Soobin?" Kai says ruefully. He knows he's taking a chance, baiting Soobin like this. An Alpha enraged can be deadly for an Omega. Kai almost hopes he's that successful.

"No ... I didn't ... I'm sorry, Kai..." Soobin stammers, realizing what he's done. Soobin meant his promise to never hurt Kai and now he's managed to prod him emotionally and also to physically harm his Mate.

Kai brushes aside Soobin's offer of help and gets up on his own. He shoves Soobin as he passes him to keep looking in the grass. He finds himself grabbed by his belt and the collar of his jacket – Soobin hauls him over to the Palisade and slams him down over the hood. Kai braces himself for the rest to come ... he's managed to push Soobin into a rage.

_This is probably gonna leave a mark_ , Kai thinks.

Soobin pins Kai down and leans in close to his ear. "I warned you not to push me into to hurting you Kai ... and yet that is _all_ you seem to want to do."

"So what are you waiting for, Soobin? I'm your _Mate_ remember? You can fuck me any old time you want to now ... kinky doing it out in the open, but if that's your thing ..." Kai chooses his words to sting and hurt.

Soobin snarls and holds Kai down by his neck. Kai immediately goes still and pliant beneath Soobin. He curses inwardly because it's an involuntary response to being dominated by an Alpha. He whimpers as Soobin leans even closer and growls.

"Is _this_ what you want, Kai? Is _this_ what you think you deserve?" Soobin's voice is rougher and deeper than usual. He growls again and Kai is stunned to feel his body responding.

_Fucking Omega pheremones_ , Kai thinks frantically. He's starting to think that maybe he's going to get what he wanted ... only Kai isn't sure anymore that he wants it. He's suddenly afraid Soobin will truly hurt him.

"What's the matter, Kai? You wanted this ... you wanted to see just how far you could push me ... why do I smell fear on you now?" Soobin says softly.

"S-Soobin ... please ... I-I'm sorry ... it was st-stupid of me ..." Kai hates the stammer in his voice but he's not sure what Soobin is thinking. All he can scent on the Alpha is anger ... not quite rage, but close.

Kai can't stop the shivering that starts as Soobin unfastens his belt and undoes Kai's jeans. He pushes them one handed to the ground. He holds Kai down firmly as he does the same for himself and then Kai is feeling Soobin's cock pressing at his entrance.

"How does _that_ feel, Kai? Think you're ready?" Soobin snaps.

Kai closes his eyes. He's ready ... of _course_ he's ready ... this is his Mate after all. His body will never be anything _but_ ready for Soobin. It's what Kai was hoping to achieve and now that he's succeeded, hearing Soobin's voice saying these things in such a hateful voice hurts worse than the pain that had him on his back a moment ago. He bites his lower lip and braces for the inevitable pounding.

Soobin enters Kai, but not with the force the Omega is expecting. Instead, Kai feels Soobin begin to move within him slowly ... sliding in and out with a delicious smoothness that has Kai's concentration slipping. Soobin's rhythm doesn't increase or waver in its steady pistoning. Soobin shifts ever so slightly and suddenly that wonderful hardness inside Kai is sliding over a spot inside him that makes his breath shorten into gasps that sound almost surprised at the pleasure.

The pressure on Kai's neck eases and suddenly the Omega can move again. If he wanted, Kai could buck Soobin off and out of him; jerk up his jeans and underwear and go look for his keys so he can get the hell out of here. Kai knows he could do this ... it's a choice Soobin won't stop him from making. He groans as he realizes that Soobin is seriously giving him the chance to reject him ... again. Soobin feels so good inside him but Kai can still think ... he's not completely gone yet, the fear took the edge off his compliance. Soobin pauses in his movements and Kai looks back at him, meeting those aqua eyes. Soobin's hands are resting on either side of Kai's hips on the hood.

"I'll go if you want, Kai." Soobin says in a hoarse whisper. "I'll walk back by myself if that will make you happy."

"Soobin ..." Kai whines. It's not a pleasure sound, it's an emotional plea to his Mate to help him understand what is happening between them.

Soobin leans in and presses a kiss against Kai's neck. "I won't ever hold you where you don't want to be, Angel. I can't promise not to be a possessive bastard ... I care too much about you for that ... but I won't make you stay if you must go. Believe me for once ... I need you more than the air I breathe, Huening Kai. I'm not going to leave you unless you order me to ... is that what you want?"

It's not really fair of Soobin to ask his Mate this while he's hilt deep in his body, but it is said and Soobin knows he'll have to abide by whatever Kai says next.

Kai's breathing has only now returned to normal. He's still somewhat hazy from how good Soobin feels inside him, but his mind is still his own. He still has free will and he can still make decisions regarding his own life. His Mate and Alpha is giving him that freedom. He can walk. Hell, he can _run_ if he needs to ... run to whatever distant corner of the world he chooses. It's tempting until Kai considers that Soobin won't be there ... he'll have his life completely to himself but Soobin won't be a part of it. Suddenly, that isn't even somewhat acceptable.

Kai presses back against Soobin's hips. "Don't stop, Soobin ... please don't stop ..." The groan that he releases as Soobin starts to move again is pure pleasure and it rockets to his lover's cock. The rhythm picks up slightly ... it increases again as Kai's sounds grow more and more wanton. Soobin can feel Kai beginning to shake beneath him and knows he's trying to hold himself back from orgasm.

Soobin presses his hand down on Kai's neck again and feels the Omega still beneath him. Rocking forward, Soobin buries himself entirely in Kai as he leans close, lifts his hand and whispers. "Sweetheart, come for your alpha."

Kai can't stop the flood of feeling that surges through him, tearing a near-howl from his throat that resolves itself into a helpless litany of his mate name.

Just a minute later Soobin immediately follows him when Kai's body clenches down on his cock. He arches back and releases a loud, deep groan.

Soobin eases out of his lover's body but doesn't raise his weight from him. Kai doesn't mind. In fact he thinks it would be awesome if they could just stay here on the side of the road bent over the car with their asses in the wind all day. That's how relaxed and content he is at this moment.

The reality of the situation, however, is that Kai is in danger and they have to get back on the road. Soobin mentions this to Kai.

"Fine," Kai acquiesces. "You get to find the keys, jerk."

Soobin laughs and despite the somber reason behind their presence on this patch of highway, Kai thinks he'd pretty much go through anything just to hear that sound again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was itching to end this fic so it comes out sooner than expected! maybe i'll end it in a few chapters? what do you guys think??


	6. Chapter 6

Kai looks up from cleaning his gun at the vibrating phone. Taehyun meets his eyes and they both hope it isn't Soobin calling to say they have to move ... again. It's been nearly a month and a half since they went on the run from a man named Hope – the man Yeonjun answered to ... the man whose determination to hunt Kai down has reached near-obsessive levels

Beomgyu picks up the phone and listens. His shoulders relax and the stepbrothers follow suit. Beomgyu telegraphs his emotions clearly – if he's relaxed, it means nothing is very wrong. Kai goes back to gun-cleaning and Taehyun reviews the data that Seokjin has been sending him on the research being done to take the implant out of Kai's head safely.

Beomgyu ends the call and looks over at the brothers. "Soobin is on his way. Looks like maybe we lost them for a while ... he says the focus on this city is starting to fade. Agust's men are pulling out."

Taehyun sighs. "That is probably the best news I've had in a month. Did Soobin say anything about the implant?"

"No ... you know you'll hear that from Seokjin-hyung first anyway. If he finds a way to permanently disconnect that thing from Kai's skull, he'll drive out here himself." Beomgyu replies with a grin.

Kai's mouth quirks. He's able to deal with the thought of _never_ getting the joy buzzer out of his head so long as he's able to think for himself. He still gets migraines from time to time, but over the past few weeks, Kai has been able to resist the Omega conditioning from Yeonjun's with a little more consistency. Kai never thought he'd be so thrilled to be able to dress himself alone but every morning he's able to is a _great_ morning.

That's not to say it doesn't pop up at strange moments ... just last night, Soobin came into the living room with popcorn for their nightly movie and said, "Baby, scoot over."

A simple statement but Kai's brain took it one step farther and he nearly fell off the couch trying to obey with a squeak, "Yes, Alpha!"

Embarrassing. Taehyun laughed before he could stop himself and Kai flipped him off with a wry smile. All in all, it was no big deal and Kai is beginning to see the possibility of a life after all this is over.

A life where he doesn't have to submit any longer to anyone.

The door opens and Soobin enters the apartment carrying the week's provisions. Kai feels a warmth settle inside him and he gets up to help his mate take them into the kitchen. It hasn't been a honeymoon per se, but since their confrontation on the side of the highway, Kai and Soobin have settled into a comfortable co-existence. They laugh with Taehyun and Beomgyu; they run when danger is near, and they share small moments of intimacy that Kai didn't know _could_ exist between an Alpha and Omega.

Like now, when Soobin slips up behind Kai who is bent over putting the produce away in the crisper. Kai looks back at Soobin upside-down.

"Really, Soob?" Kai says with a chuckle.

Soobin cocks his head sideways in the curious way he has and smiles. "It seemed ... opportune."

Kai snorts and straightens, turning in Soobin's arms to pull his Mate closer for a soft kiss. No heat, just a reassurance for Kai that Soobin is real and hasn't abandoned him. Soobin smiles and releases Kai to finish putting away the groceries. Kai glances down at the counter and sees a white box. Looking through the clear circle top he is thrilled to see a pack of egg tarts. Kai moves over to Soobin and pulls the startled man into a deep kiss which he breaks with a broad grin on his face.

"Soob, you bought me egg tarts!" he squeals.

Soobin regards his mate affectionately. "If I had known it would engender this response, I would have purchased the entire bakery."

Kai blinks. "You could, couldn't you?"

From the living room comes Beomgyu's laugh, "Yeah, Binnie... explain _that_ business expense to Namjoon!" Taehyun's laughter floats out behind the statement.

Kai rolls his eyes, "Shut up, stupid!" Turning, he kisses Soobin lightly again and says softly, "Thanks, Soob ... I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you, my Angel," Soobin replies just as softly. His thumb gently runs along Kai's jawline.

Kai clears his throat and extricates himself from Soobin's arms. He doesn't jerk away like normal, so Soobin counts this as progress. Since what Soobin refers to as the 'highway incident' in his head, Kai has been less confrontational and Soobin has managed to temper his Alpha tendencies to protect and possess. He still doesn't like it when anyone, male or female, looks at Kai with more than passing interest, but he isn't growling at them any longer. These small shared moments give Soobin hope that Kai will eventually realize that Soobin is mated for life and doesn't plan on going anywhere.

* * *

Kai has discovered he enjoys to cook and that night he makes mouth-watering hamburgers. Beomgyu has a transported look on his face as he bites into his second burger.

"Kai-ya, that is a very marketable skill you have there! These are fantastic!"

Kai blushes lightly. "Yeah, yeah ... as many of 'em as I've eaten over the years, I _better_ know how to make a decent one."

Taehyun laughs again, making Kai grin. He hasn't heard his older brother laugh this much in a very long time. He's glad to be the reason.

"Yeah, Kai ... you open the burger joint and Binnie can run the bakery!"

Kai spares his brother a disgusted look and shakes his head at Soobin. Beomgyu and Taehyun dissolve into laughter as though this is the funniest joke they've ever heard. Even Soobin can't hold back a laugh at the expression on Kai's face which earns him a gentle shove.

Kai looks over at Soobin as he playful shoves his shoulder. His hazel eyes meet Soobin's blue ones and the omega is rocked to his core.

_Fuck... I'm in love with him._ Kai thinks, floored by the realization.

It's as if everything that has occurred between them up until this point has simply been emphasizing what Soobin knew from the start – they belong together and not just because of biology. Kai is broken, but Soobin is more than willing to take all the pieces and put Kai back together. Kai is scared, but Soobin will always hold Kai in the dark to drive away the monsters. Kai's body was desecrated, but Soobin will spend his life proving that he finds Kai beautiful.

Soobin notices the softening of Kai's gaze and wonders at it, but it is gone as quickly as it appears and Kai is back to being Kai.

Dinner concludes with too much food being eaten and the chess pie being obliterated by all four of them. Afterward, they all sprawl in the living room, Kai with his head in Soobin's lap. Soobin doesn't question, he simply watches whatever drivel Beomgyu has chosen and slowly drags his fingers through Kai's hair.

Kai doesn't even know what the hell they are watching. All he can feel is Soobin's hand moving through his hair. It's probably one of the single most arousing things he's ever felt from his mate. He has no idea why but it comforts and caresses and does things to his nerve endings that throw him completely off balance. In light of his recent emotional epiphany, Kai's head is spinning. He catches Taehyun's eyes – his brother rolls his eyes and shakes his head in amusement.

"Oh for the love of Christmas, would you two just _go_ , already?" Beomgyu complains.

Kai blushes again, having forgotten than he is the one Omega in a room full of Alphas. He might as well have hung up a neon sign pointing to himself that said, "Horny as hell". He relaxes a little when Soobin growls at his older brother and tosses a pillow at him. Taehyun grins when Kai glances back at his older brother while heading to the bedroom with Soobin. Kai gives him a "what can I do?" shrug knowing that Taehyun is happy for him.

* * *

Soobin pulls Kai into a kiss as soon as the door is shut. They haven't been together since the highway incident and Soobin is determined to make this good for his mate.

Kai senses Soobin's rising heat and for once it doesn't bring the familiar anxiety behind it. Instead, his body just responds ... the way it was meant to without any outside influence. He's wet and he wants his mate inside him yesterday. It's more than that and Kai tries to demonstrate that in the way he undresses Soobin and lets Soobin undress him ... he wants his mate to _see_. He wants to know – although he has a pretty good suspicion – if Soobin feels the same way.

Soobin lets Kai undress him but is surprised when Kai allows him to do the same. He holds his Mate close with gentle pressure on his hips as they stand against each other, kissing. Soft, tender kisses intended to convey something deeper than just arousal. Soobin pulls back from Kai and tilts his Mate's chin up. Kai's distracting green eyes meet Soobin's aqua ones and the softening he'd noticed earlier is there. This time it doesn't disappear behind a mask of control and 'cool'. It stays and Soobin is the one who feels the planet shift.

"I love you, Soobin," Kai mutters shyly, confirming what Soobin's leaping heart is telling him. "D'you ... um ..."

Kai's voice fades into a faint whisper and Soobin feels faint sadness that Kai even needs to ask. He doesn't display that, though ... he simply kisses Kai as deeply as he can and then meets his mate's eyes again.

"I love you.” he says without hesitation. “I _will_ love you ... for all the moments left to us I will love you."

Kai grins and pulls Soobin tighter against him. "Did you know you smell like lavender to me?"

Soobin shakes his head, bemused. Kai nods as he kisses a line along Soobin's shoulder.

"Is that a good thing, Kai?"

"Oh yeah ... I _love_ lavender. Like ... a lot." Kai says with that child-like emphasis as though he has just imparted some piece of knowledge Soobin should never forget.

Soobin smiles and nips at Kai's ear, drawing a faint groan out of his mate. "You smell like the air just before a storm to me."

Kai tilts his head back as Soobin kisses a line across his throat. "Y-you said that before ... the first night ... don't even know what that means ..."

Soobin pauses which makes Kai whine softly. Soobin finds Kai's eyes with his own. "The air before a storm is clean and clear, Kai ... it's the harbinger of rain – it portends change – good or bad. It's the smell I've loved all my life because it always meant something new was coming into my life. This time the new thing was you ... and I love you and everything you've brought into my world, Kai."

Kai shivers lightly at Soobin's words. He doesn't even know how to respond. His first instinct is to make a joke - a crack of some sort to break the moment so it isn't so intense. Kai finds he doesn't want to do that this time ... he loves that this man in his arms _wants_ him ... _needs_ him ... and - wonder of wonders – _loves_ him.

Kai pulls Soobin down on the bed, wanting to feel his mate's body over him. Soobin obliges him and kisses a line down Kai's body much as he did during their first mating. Kai arches off the bed when Soobin's lips find his very hard cock. Soobin doesn't linger there ... he continues down Kai's legs, kissing and licking and cataloging every sound his mate makes. He then slides up and lays beside Kai who frowns in confusion. Soobin smiles and leans in to plant a soft kiss against Kai's cheek.

"Close your eyes, baby," Soobin whispers. "Trust me?"

"Yeah," Kai replies with a nod. "I trust you, Soob." He can't even begin to fathom how he's gotten to this point when he's spent his entire post-manifestation life trying to avoid it. He doesn't think about it too long and lets his eyes slide shut.

Soobin sits up and begins at Kai's forehead. He doesn't touch his mate, but his hand is only a breath away from Kai's skin. He knows Kai can sense it ... it's a touch that isn't _quite_ a touch ... it's an almost-touch and Soobin can see Kai's skin flushing as he moves his hands over his mate's body.

Kai is sure he's about to lose his freaking mind ... Taehyun told him Beomgyu described his brother as "woefully inexperienced". Obviously Beomgyu is unaware of Soobin's skills in the bedroom department. Either that or Soobin is the fastest learner on the planet. Whatever the case, Kai finds himself trying to arch upwards to make contact. He's rewarded with an indulgent chuckle from his Mate. It's in that gravelly voice of his that seems to come from the basement and Kai's cock is more than hard, it's _desperately_ hard. It's oh-dear- _God_ -please-fuck-me hard. Kai whimpers as the torture continues. His breathing is coming in short gasps now. Soobin's hand is so fucking close to his cock he thinks it might just leap off his body to finally have that touch. He sucks in another gasp of air as Soobin works his way back _up_ his body.

"Please... uhnnngg .. _Soob_... _please…._ " Kai is close to begging. He's fairly certain he'd fall to his knees and beg Soobin to fuck him if he wanted that.

"Turn over, sweetheart," Soobin says.

Kai does so without opening his eyes. The Omega response to obeying an Alpha is just nature ensuring submission. Kai moans with it however because his body is already thrumming with pleasure ... he's going to burst into flame if Soobin doesn't touch him soon.

Soobin, king of all the heartless bastards, starts the almost-touching again over his back. Kai whines and tries to lift up to meet Soobin's hand. He's so hard he can't imagine that he has any blood left in any other part of his body.

"Stay with me, Kai," Soobin says gently. "Trust me, angel... trust me."

Kai relaxes a little and begins to drift with the sensations that Soobin's creating. When he gives over to Soobin, the pleasure begins to intensify although Kai does not understand how that is even possible. He's sliding into some molten pool of feeling that only comes with Soobin. Kai's breathing deepens out as the pleasure suffuses his entire body with a heavy warmth different from the gasping spikes of a moment ago.

Soobin smiles as he hears his mates breathing change. He patiently continues moving his hands along Kai's body and another smile emerges when Kai's hips begin thrusting into the mattress and he starts making soft guttural sounds with each thrust.

Kai is lost in whatever sea of bliss Soobin has dropped him in ... he doesn't know anything except what Soobin tells him ... he doesn't feel anything beyond what Soobin makes him feel ... he's gone and he doesn't care. His entire world has zeroed in on Soobin and his own body. He's just a bundle of nerve endings that are all firing at once and it feels so very good. Kai's brain then relinquishes even that small bit of sentience and all Kai knows is sensation and the need to find that release. It's a near-feral response as his body starts thrusting. He isn't anything other than this primitive pleasure response ... he can't even make intelligible sounds and soft whines are all that emerges. It doesn't matter, all that matters is the release.

A high-pitched mewl is the only response Kai gives when Soobin finally enters his mate. He finds it hard not to groan... Kai is so hot and slick. The alpha starts to move and Kai instinctively follows, slowly rising from whatever fugue state he's slipped into until his mind returns with a gasp and then with a long moaning cry that is almost a scream, he comes. It's Kai completely out of control and unafraid because he trusts his Mate not to let go ... not to let him fall.

Soobin falls over the edge when he hears Kai say his name in a wrecked-sounding growl. He rides his orgasm through the aftershocks and slides out of Kai before his Omega has even come down from his own release. Kai turns and curls into Soobin's body. The Alpha holds his trembling mate and kisses the tears that hang on his eyelashes. He makes soft sounds of comfort and Kai's tears gradually fade. He looks at Soobin with an almost shy expression.

"Thank you... for everything."

Kai's lips brush Soobin's and then the kiss is deepening. It's the best kiss Kai has ever experienced because it's with the one human on the planet that he trusts with his heart.

* * *

Later, in the dead hours of the night, Kai's phone rings. He irritatedly grabs it and flips it open. Soobin wakes and groggily hears Kai say, "Yeah, ok ... whatever."

"Mmm ... who was that, Kai?" Soobin asks sleepily.

"No one ... wrong number. I'll be right back ... gonna go take a leak." Kai murmurs.

Soobin grunts an affirmation and then relaxes back into his pillow. He's asleep again in minutes. Kai grabs his jeans and pulls them on before walking down the hall. He pauses at the bathroom long enough to turn on the light and close the door.

Kai walks to the front door and disarms the alarm system using the special code that also disarms the phone alert Seokjin added as a backup in case anyone figured out the main code. Beomgyu forgets that he was raised to observe and Kai saw him enter the code when they first came to this safe house.

Kai closes the door quietly behind him and pulls out his phone to make a call. He listens to the response and throws his phone down on the sidewalk hard enough to shatter it.

He hears a car coming down the street in front of the apartment and he waits at the curb for it to pull up in front of him. The car door opens and Kai automatically falls to his knees. His head bows.

"Kai, darling ... good to see you again," Yeonjun says with a dark smile. "You've been away so long, we'll have to see just how much of your training they ruined."

Kai says nothing. He can't.

He's just an Omega and he has to wait until an Alpha tells him what to do. He vaguely remembers his phone ringing and then a loud tone seemed to split his head. When the sound stopped, Kai heard the word and this Alpha's voice telling him everything he had to do. Kai did everything exactly like he was ordered.

"Get in the car, Kai. There's a good Omega."

Kai shivers with pleasure at the Alpha's praise as he curls up on the floorboard at Yeonjun's feet. He's a good Omega. He just has to do whatever the Alpha tells him.

* * *

"Soobin."

The minute Soobin's eyes open, he knows something is wrong. Beomgyu's voice is flat. Beomgyu's voice always glows with energy of some sort – joy, anger, concern. That he is holding back from letting any inflection color his speech causes a knot Soobin's gut. He sits up and looks at his older brother standing in the doorway. Beomgyu's expression is … pained? The knot tightens. Soobin glances to the other side of the bed.

Kai is not there.

"Where is Kai?" Soobin asks. His own voice cracks like dried wood and reveals his growing fear.

"He's gone, Soobin." Beomgyu says in that ugly flat tone again.

Soobin swings his legs out from under the covers and sits on the edge of the bed trying to focus his thoughts. Gone? How can Kai be gone?

Beomgyu is suddenly kneeling in front of Soobin. Beomgyu knows that a Mated pair's Bond entwines itself into their very existence. If it is broken forcibly, it can have devastating consequences for both individuals. Seokjin suffered horribly when his mate broke their Bond. Beomgyu sees the beginnings of that anguish in his older brother.

Which means that either Kai is dead or … God help him … the implant is working again.

"Soobin? Stay with me, brother. Namjoon is already on this … Seokjin is on his way over now. We will find Kai." Beomgyu says softly. He'd been holding back any emotion until he saw how Soobin would respond. It seems he is slipping into shock, but then Soobin meets his brother's gaze. He grabs Beomgyu's shirt and pulls him forward.

"How the fuck did this happen, Beomgyu? How the _fuck_ did they take my _mate_?!" Soobin growls.

Soobin is suffering the loss of his mate, but Beomgyu is still an Alpha and they’re only a few months apar. He snarls and grabs Soobin by the back of his neck, holding him in place with an iron grip.

"You want to rethink that tone, brother," Beomgyu says, his amber eyes flashing with an Alpha fury that doesn't present often in the easy-going man. "Now take a deep breath and get dressed. Seokjin will debrief us when he gets here."

Soobin jerks out of Beomgyu's grip. He'll have bruises there soon, but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters as long as his Mate is in danger. Beomgyu leaves the room and Soobin gets dressed. Like Beomgyu, he pulls on his black fatigues and military boots.

He is going to make the ones that took Kai wish very fervently that they had not.

* * *

Seokjin enters the apartment dressed like his brothers. Taehyun is impressed despite his growing fear about his brother's fate. The brothers seem to be preparing for the storming of a compound. Seokjin sets up on the dining room table and begins telling them what they know.

"Kai got a call early this morning that lasted 4 minutes. If it was a simple wrong number, the duration would have been much shorter." Seokjin sighs. "Best guess? They were able to disable the disrupt chip … after that all they needed to do was use the trigger Word and Kai would walk out of here without a second thought."

Soobin is listening, but he doesn't really care _how_ they took his mate … he just wants to know where Kai is and he wants him back. Taehyun has reached the same conclusion.

"Ok, so we know how they did it … how do we find Kai? They could be anywhere by now." Taehyun asks.

"The disrupt chip had a tracker as you know … we were able to follow it to the airport but the range is limited. Jungkook got the flight plan and it looks like they are headed home. We leave within the hour." Seokjin says. "Jungkook’s surveillance shots show that Kai isn't being harmed, but that implant is working again."

Seokjin pulls up the photos on his iPad and Taehyun sucks in a shocked breath at the sight of Kai kneeling naked beside Yeonjun at the private jet hangar. His hands are behind his back and his head is bowed. The next shot is Kai being led into the jet on a … Taehyun chokes … leash. Seokjin looks up at him in sympathy.

"You only saw the aftermath of the stables here, Taehyun. And this? This is just the barest glimpse of what they do to Omegas," Seokjin sighs. "Namjoon is already on his way back. Once the plane is ready, our pilot will fly us out. We will bring him out of there again, I swear to you."

Soobin snarls and it isn't a pleasant sound. It isn't even a sound of just anger. It's the sound of an Alpha about to lose it. Seokjin turns just in time to get his hands up as Soobin slams into him and they go sprawling on the floor. Soobin rage has overwhelmed the rational centers of his brain because he cannot fathom why his brother did not order Jungkook to rescue Kai immediately. Why did he have him taking pictures when his Mate was in danger?

"Aww damnit, Binnie …" Beomgyu says. He throws out an arm to stop Taehyun from interfering. "Easy there, Soobin needs to get this out now so he can focus later."

Seokjin is fending off his brother as best he can, but he's an Omega and in a brute force fight, Soobin will always win. Still, Seokjin is not without skills – chief among these is that he's an expert in hand to hand combat. Ironically, it was Soobin that suggested he start the training in the first place and now he's faster and better than his Alpha brother. He demonstrates this by extricating himself from Soobin's hold. Soobin is still seething as they face off.

"Easy baby brother … you know as well as I do that Jungkook could not have gotten Kai out of there safely."

"You let them take my _mate_ ," Soobin grinds out. His voice is jagged and barely understandable.

"Think about it, Soobin. You know the risk to Kai was too great. Right now, he's a recovered asset that they can still use to generate revenue," Seokjin explains reasonably. "Make him more trouble than he's worth and they could end him and take the tech out of his head. Kai's just an Omega … dime a dozen. As long as they have the implant they can test it on as many Omegas as they need until they find another compatible subject."

Taehyun swallows hard hearing his brother described like a car that's been repo'd. His preconceived notions of what exactly his little brother endured before Yeonjun's have been turned on their head. Taehyun suddenly wants to scream at every Alpha and Beta he sees and ask _why? Why_ is this in-plain-sight degradation of an entire segment of society allowed to continue unchecked? Biology aside, these are _human beings_ … human beings being denied even the minimum of respect accorded to every _other_ individual on the planet.

Taehyun always knew Kai had it harder than most because he was basically an uneducated Omega from the wrong side of the tracks. He is sickened to realize he simply _assumed_ his little brother was just marking time until he found a decent Alpha to take care of him. Taehyun feels his stomach twist at those words and draws in a shaking breath as the emotional impact of everything suddenly strikes him.

The sound pulls Soobin out of his rage. Beomgyu has his arm around Taehyun's shoulders as the young man sinks to his knees with hiccupping sobs.

"Taehyun." Beomgyu says softly.

The Alpha shakes his head fiercely. "When I left for school … I told him … I told him to find a nice Alpha and settle down. I told him he was just being stubborn about the whole Omega thing … I didn't… I didn't _know_ …"

Seokjin crouches in front of Taehyun.

"Kang Taehyun, listen to me.” he says firmly. “Kai knows that … my brothers didn't understand either until I was taken. But you know now and that's what matters … show Kai that you accept him even with that knowledge. That he's more than _just_ an Omega to you."

"He is!" Taehyun says, tears streaming down his face. "He's my brother, _my little_ _brother_ … and those bastards are treating him like he's some sort of _animal_!"

Seokjin nods. "Yes they are, Taehyun and we're going to rectify that … however that needs to happen."

Taehyun meets Seokjin's gaze and sees something very dark there. He looks up at Beomgyu and then over at Soobin and sees that Taehyune shadow behind their eyes. "You mean …?"

Beomgyu helps Taehyun stand. "It might not come to that, Taehyun. But you need to know that we are prepared to do what we have to … we'd do it for any Omega but Kai is Soobin's Mate … he's family now and so are you. It's sorta personal now."

Taehyun blinks and nods as he wipes his eyes. "Th-Thanks ..."

Soobin has fallen heavily into a chair by the table and is looking sadly at his brother Seokjin who cracks a grin.

"Oh don't look at me like that, Soobin. You think I don't know who rearranged his facial features when he left me?" Seokjin never speaks his ex-Mate's name because even after all these years it hurts. It will always hurt. But the love and support of his brothers makes it easier to bear. "He's your Mate, Soobin … you have to know I understand how much this is killing you … I want him back too."

"I know, brother. And … thank you," Soobin says tiredly. His rage and grief have given way to a calm, deadly determination. He is going to get his Mate and he is going to kill anyone who tries to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the plot thickens.... the ending is nearer than you think :v


	7. Chapter 7

Kai blinks his eyes against the harsh overhead lights. He's tired and he hurts. The Alpha he'd just serviced was a little rougher than most. He feels bruises on his hips and there's a stinging sensation from a bite mark on his back. He doesn't say anything – he knows he'll be cleaned and taken care of for the next Alpha. Kai moves when he's told and tries not to wince when they begin cleaning him.

The med-tech clicks his tongue and calls over his colleague. The other figure in gray scrubs and a medical mask walks over and they confer before one of them goes to the intercom on the wall. He presses the call button and waits until a bored voice answers.

"Yes?"

"Sir … it's Huening. The last client was a little rough – he's torn pretty badly. I wouldn't recommend any further clients this evening."

"Show me."

Kai hears a whirring noise and the sheet over him is pulled back to expose his injuries to the camera mounted on the ceiling. The sheet is returned to cover him as a soft curse comes over the intercom.

"Well, I suppose I'll be charging a damage fee for this one … fix him up and get him settled for the night. I'll deal with the client."

The med techs do just this … Kai's injuries are dealt with perfunctorily and he is given an injection to help with the pain. An Alpha handler appears and Kai follows him back to his room. Tiredly, Kai climbs back on the bed and lays perfectly still and compliant as he is restrained once again.

He doesn't consider trying to escape … the thought never crosses his mind.

Kai feels some nervousness … the Alpha that owns him won't be happy that he can't service any other Alpha's tonight. Kai wonders if he'll be punished. He's too sleepy to worry much about it and drifts off even before the gag is replaced on his mouth.

* * *

In his office, Yeonjun curses again. He looks up as the door opens and another Alpha enters. He growls angrily.

"What the hell were you thinking? You tore up Huening … I have to take him off the roster for the night!"

The Alpha who falls into a chair across the desk is dressed in an impeccable gray business suit with a maroon tie. He smooths his hair back and smiles tiredly.

"Oh get over it, Yeonjun. I'll pay the fine, whatever. I just enjoyed myself," the man says with a knowing grin.

"You tend to 'enjoy' Huening a great deal these days," Yeonjun notes, somewhat placated by the fact that he'll be able to charge the man dearly for the damage done.

The man chuckles. "He's always been one of my favorites, but now … well, it isn't every day that you get to fuck your little brother's mate into the mattress while he begs for your knot, now is it?"

Yeonjun sighs. "Ah, Namjoon … you do realize that if Soobin ever learns of your little peccadillos with his mate, he'll probably show you what your organs look like in the sunlight."

"Doubtful. Soobin and my brothers cling to that boring tribe mentality of 'family'," Namjoon replies. "They wouldn't hurt one of their own. I'm not like that … I protect the family _name. That_ is what is important because _that_ is what opens doors. I am my father's son - business is business. And as you are well-aware, Omegas are good business."

Yeonjun chuckles as he glances over at the monitors showing Kai Huening sleeping in his room, securely restrained. "Yes … I recall it didn't take you any time at all to sell off your brother off to my burgeoning stables – our first transaction together, wasn't it?"

Namjoon nods with a faint smile. He shrugs apologetically. "Well, honestly, what was I supposed to do? Seokjin was an embarrassment to the our family! An Omega in our gene pool? Really … if I hadn't seen the DNA tests father conducted, I would have suspected Mother of a liason. She never was that inventive, though." Namjoon sits up and straightens his pant legs. "No, I did what needed to be done … unfortunate that it inspired my siblings into this _crusade_ of theirs, but I think that can be dealt with once you have what you need."

"I certainly hope so, Namjoon. Hoseok won't brook another infringement on his property."

"You worry too much, Yeonjun." Namjoon says with a cold smile.

* * *

Kai dreams. He dreams of a man with kind, aqua-blue eyes. He dreams of soft touches and gently whispered words. He hears his name called out in passion and hears himself responding with another name. Kai jerks awake. The name he said in his dream stays with him. He repeats it in his head trying to remember what it means. His thoughts are hazy when he tries to think independently of an Alpha command.

_Soobin ... Soobin ... Soobin ... Soobin ..._ Kai thinks.

Kai smiles sleepily. He doesn't know why, but the name gives him a vague sense of comfort. It makes him feel safe and cared for – feelings he shouldn't really expect as an Omega.

Kai knows that he was disobedient and left his place here for a while. Kai feels a burst of shame over that – he's always been willful according to the Alpha that owns him. Kai frowns as he tries to imagine why he would _ever_ want to disobey the Alpha that owns him. Or _any_ Alpha for that matter. It makes his head ache to wonder about certain things because he can hear something at the edge of his thoughts.

It sounds vaguely like someone screaming. Kai shivers and stops thinking about it.

Kai yawns and relaxes on the bed. He doesn't have to service any more Alphas tonight because the last one hurt him. He's a little disappointed, but decides to take advantage and rest so he'll be ready for the next clients after he's healed. Kai finds himself hoping he can dream about the man with the kind aqua eyes. He falls asleep repeating a name in his mind.

_Soobin ... Soobin ..._

-

Kai curls up on the floorboard of the limo at Yeonjun's feet. He goes to a new place today but he does not concern himself with the details. He looks at the shiny links of the leash he wears attached to his collar. He smiles thinking that he is such a good Omega he's been given a proper collar. He doesn't notice or care about the fact that he is naked.

When the car stops at the end of a long driveway leading to the main house on an enormous estate, Kai patiently waits until Yeonjun exits the vehicle before he gets out. He remains crouched until Yeonjun moves and then he stands and follows. His eyes are always downcast and he makes sure he is always behind the Alpha.

Yeonjun enters the well-appointed interior and follows a household servant – a Beta – to a large office. There, seated at a large desk, is Hoseok. He's nondescript and this is part of his power. People don't notice him until it is too late. He smiles and stands as the pair enter the room.

"Ah, Yeonjun … and the troublesome Huening Kai," Hoseok says pleasantly as he walks around the desk. He walks up to Kai who is kneeling beside Yeonjun. "Such a _good_ Omega."

Yeonjun chuckles when Kai shivers with pleasure at Hoseok's words. "He's been under the implant for over two weeks and my resident computer genius is tweaking the control. Kai's original personality is completely subverted … every response he has is that of an Omega in pre-heat … submissive and completely obedient to any Alpha. He'll go from this state to full Heat in mere seconds." Yeonjun explains.

Hoseok nods, considering. "And his core persona … can that be brought to the fore again?"

"Yes … but I'd advise against it. You see, he longer he remains under the implant the more those neural pathways degrade. Long enough and there won't be anything left of annoying Kai – there will only be this exquisite specimen." Yeonjun says.

"Tie-down," Hoseok orders, gesturing to a ring bolted to the wall with a metal cable attached.

Yeonjun walks Kai to the tie-down and fastens the cable to his collar. Because of the shorter cable, Kai can only kneel and he has to keep his back straight. It is very uncomfortable, but Kai does his best to obey.

Moving out of range, Yeonjun says the Word to release Kai from the implant's influence. It takes a bit for the haze to clear out of the green-eyes but once it does, Kai's expression goes from confused to complete fury. He lunges against the cable and comes up chokingly short. Kai is not deterred. He immediately begins pulling on the restraint even though it shows no sign of giving.

Hoseok raises an eyebrow. "Impressive … the implant can subdue _that_?"

Yeonjun smirks. "It's why I wanted him in the first place … beyond his obvious physical attributes; I knew that blessedly contrary personality of his would be a perfect test. Also … he's Mated."

Hoseok watches Kai fight the restraint. "Really … if it can suppress the Bond that will open up acquisition possibilities. Speaking of that … get rid of Namjoon. I have a replacement."

Yeonjun frowns. "Who?"

Hoseok presses a buzzer on his desk. "Send in Hansung."

The door opens and a dangerous-looking, broad-shouldered man enters. He dresses casually but his blue henley shirt is tight and outlines every muscle on his torso. Midnight black eyes spark above a neatly trimmed beard the same dark blonde as his hair. Yeonjun clears his throat with some annoyance.

"And where did you find him?" Yeonjun asks dryly. He's unhappy with the change of events – Namjoon is easily controlled and manipulated. Yeonjun suspects this Hansung is not.

Hansung glances over at Yeonjun and doesn't answer. Hoseok smiles. "Hansung will be the new acquisition contact for _all_ of my establishments. I wanted him to see Kai so he knows precisely what I want." Hoseok gestures to the Omega who is struggling to kneel upright after his desperate exertions. Kai's body is sheened in sweat now and it is clear that once he gets his wind again, he will continue his attempts to escape.

Hansung walks over and crouches down to study the Omega. He cocks his head to the side as his eyes travel over Kai's face and body. "Well now darlin' … you got yourself all worked up didn't ya?" The man's voice oozes from his lips with a thick growl.

Kai kicks out with his leg, forcing Hansung to lean back out of range. Hansung laughs.

"You got some fight, Kai ... gonna be difficult findin' more o' you walkin' around." Hansung turns to Hoseok. "Difficulty affects price. If you want 'em all like him, it ain't gonna be easy bringing 'em down."

Hoseok's eyes narrow. " _Can_ you bring them down?"

Hansung stands and regards Kai with a predatory grin. "Yeah, that I can. Just gonna take a little more effort is all."

"Fine, fine," Hoseok says dismissively. "Yeonjun, join me for lunch. Hansung, take Kai to the Lavender room. Lia will show you the way. I think I'll do some cardio after lunch."

Yeonjun walks out with Hoseok but not before casting another wary look to Hansung. The big man simply smiles as Yeonjun leaves. The minute he is alone, Hansung kneels beside Kai and leashes him. Kai is fighting, but Hansung grabs him by the throat.

"Boy, you best quit ... Soobin warned me you'd be a handful." Hansung grins at Kai's shocked expression.

"S-Soobin? You know Soobin?" Kai relaxes and stands.

"Let's say I'm acquainted with his family," Hansung responds. "Listen up, I only got a little bit o' time. My real name is Kim Taehyung. Been helping out the Kim-Chois for a lotta years now ... and I found _you_ the first time."

Kai remembers his brother mentioning that Taehyung was the one who found him in Yeonjun's stables. Taehyung takes him by the chin and leans in close.

"The boys can't block the implant ... I told 'em they been changin' things – the programmin' and such. You're gonna have to go back under."

"Fuck," Kai says shakily.

"Yeah, it ain't ideal but can't give any suspicion. You ready?"

Kai swallows hard and nods. He suddenly grips Taehyung's arm. "Tell Soobin I love him no matter what happens."

"You got a harder head than I thought if you think he doesn't already know that," Taehyung smiles. Before Kai can say more, Taehyung utters the Word and watches as the Omega's eyes go blank and the tension drains out of his body. "Damn."

Taehyung has seen Omegas under thrall before by drugs or conditioning; while the Omega loses the ability to control their body's responses, the person inside still shows through somewhat although considerably altered. This reaction makes Taehyung's blood run cold.

The implant erases everything that is Kai Huening from view. A compliant and slightly confused Omega kneels before him.

"C'mon then .. let's get you set up for the afternoon 'work-out'," Taehyung growls. The Beta named Lia arrives to take them to the Lavender room.

Taehyung thinks maybe he'll go to confession after this mission. Restraining Kai to the bed and knowing what is about to happen to him feels like a sin he can never get off his hands.

* * *

Soobin waits with his brothers. Them and four other individuals. They are men with military training and knowledge and one – aptly called Jimin – leads the team. Each of them works for the Kim-Chois for various reasons – Soobin knows all their stories and he is grateful to have their expertise. Taehyung has provided as much eyes-on intel as he can. The estate is well-guarded but Hoseok is too confident in his own reputation and power – his men are armed to the teeth but they lack the cohesive functionality of a military unit. Still, Jimin warns, they will put up a hell of a fight.

Soobin feels the sweat on his upper lip and his blood thrums with the anticipation of the moment. He can scent himself and his brothers. He grips his weapon and takes a deep breath. Soobin smells Seokjin to his right. His brother is not masking his scent today. Faint though it may be, it is still uniquely Seokjin. Jimin advised them to rely on scent in order to keep track of each other during the infiltration. Once what Jimin calls the 'party' starts, it will be confusing with limited visibility.

Soobin thinks fervently, _I am here, my Angel. I am here._

Soobin spends a nightmarish week training and preparing for this – anything to keep his mind away from the knowledge that his mate … his Huening Kai … is being used by a man who trades in human flesh.

Taehyung confirms that they must retrieve Kai this week. If not, Kai will be taken with Hoseok to other stables in Japan. He will be the 'Sample' for selling the implant. Soobin muses that Hoseok is the epitome of an Alpha businessman. He does not think he has hated anyone as he does Hoseok.

The signal is given – Jimin and his men have breached the estate wall and cleared a path on one side of the main house closest to where Taehyung says Kai is being kept. Taehyung has warned them that Kai is not the only innocent in the house. They will need to be alert and cautious, but Jimin has emphasized over and over that this is not a fairy tale world with happy endings – unwanted casualties may occur. Soobin knows he is speaking of their team as well ...

Hoseok's guards might not be coordinated to military precision, but this will not stop a bullet.

Soobin and his brothers move together to the wall. They quickly use the ropes there to scale it and scramble down the other side. Crouching, Soobin nods to Jimin and closes his eyes briefly.

_I’ll save you no matter what happens._

* * *

It is a blur. Jimin's men send in several flash-bang grenades. What follows can only be referred to as rehearsed confusion – the team move into the house. Guards fire wildly through the smoke but Soobin does not stop. Jimin's main admonition – other than don't get killed – is do not stop. Move forward to the goal no matter what – it is the only way they will have a chance at success. People run everywhere. Soobin cannot scent his brothers because of the acrid smoke but he knows they are where they are supposed to be – they have to be or they will all be killed.

Soobin's consciousness narrows and he is moving on instinct, trusting it to tell him who is foe and who is friend. Racing up the staircase, Soobin double-taps a guard coming down. He steps to the side as the body rolls bonelessly down the stairs. Other guards are firing from below and above the level Soobin is on – his brother Beomgyu makes short work of the ones above while Taehyun keeps the staircase clear. Seokjin appears beside Soobin, glancing quickly right and left in the corridor. He points and they race down the hall, counting doors as they go.

Seokjin slams into the fourth door they come to and Soobin surges into the room behind him.

For a moment, at seeing the tableau before him, Soobin freezes. His brain refuses to process the scene – fortunately Seokjin does not hesitate.

"Bloody hell, you fucker!" He snarls, moving forward to press his pistol tightly against the forehead of the man who is staring wide-eyed at him.

Kai, suddenly divested of the Alpha that he was servicing, has curled in on himself. He doesn't know what to do and there are far too many Alpha scents in the room. He whimpers softly under Seokjin's snarling.

The sound breaks Soobin from his stupor and he is suddenly running to pull Kai to him, whispering the Word frantically in his ear. Kai's body stiffens in his arms and then he starts struggling.

"Getoffmegetoffget -!" Kai begins screaming as he fights Soobin's grip.

Soobin is overjoyed to be holding Kai again. He grabs Kai firmly by the back of the neck and the Omega stills by instinct. "Kai, love, it's Soobin… you're safe, ok? I won't hurt you... I won't hurt you ..." He releases Kai from his grip and his mate pulls back with wide green eyes.

"S-Soobin?" Kai asks. At Soobin's nod, he is suddenly pressing his lips to Soobin's desperately. "Soobin. Soobin – oh god, you're here... you're really here..."

"I hate to break this up," Seokjin hisses. "But we need to be gone, Soobin."

Soobin nods and pulls a pair of jeans and t-shirt from a pack firmly strapped to his back. Kai dresses hurriedly. While he is doing this, Soobin looks over at the man that Seokjin has kneeling in front of him with a pistol pressed to the back of his head. His heart is slamming against his rib cage.

"Broth—no, Namjoon ..." The name falls like a dead thing from Soobin's lips. "Kai ... how ... how could you ..."

Namjoon sneers. "It's just an _Omega_ , Soobin ... what difference does it make? Find another."

Seokjin grips his eldest brother's hair and jerks his head back. "You complete and utter pyscho, that's his _Mate_!"

"Yes ... good taste, little brother. He's very ... talented ... and willing," Namjoon says with a grin.

Kai takes two strides forward and slams his fist into Namjoon. The Alpha lets out a howl as his nose breaks. Kai grabs Namjoon by his jaw and jerks him forward.

"I was never _willing,_ asshole," Kai says before spitting in Namjoon's bloodied face.

Namjoon gives a cold sounding laugh. "You morons... you never did understand. Father did – he was just too attached to do what needed to be done."

Soobin's blood has run cold. Seokjin has gone very still with his brother's hair still gripped in one fist. He gives Namjoon's head a vicious shake.

"What are you talking about, brother ... I suggest you elaborate. My patience is thin," Seokjin growls.

"Father should have gotten rid of you the day you were born, _brother_. Instead he let you walk around like you were one of _us_ ... like you _belonged_ ... like you _deserved_ to be part of our family." Namjoon says. "Driving you out of the house that day was child's play ... although I suppose I should thank you ... I made a lot of money that day. And kick-started a hobby of my own."

Beomgyu appears at the door. "No more time ... come on!"

Soobin moves with Kai to the door. Seokjin's face has gone very pale as Namjoon's revelation sinks into his scarred psyche. Soobin does not think he will forget the stricken expression for as long as he lives.

"Hyung, come ... leave him ..." Soobin pleads.

"Not worth it," Kai says hoarsely. "He's just a pile of shit ... nothin' more."

"Go ... Soobin ... get your Mate out of here." Seokjin says flatly. His gun is pressed bruisingly hard against his brother's head.

"Soobin, come _on_ ," Beomgyu says. He doesn't understand why his brother Namjoon is here – what his not-inconsiderable intelligence is telling him is a scenario he doesn't want to ponder. Looking at Seokjin he says, "Don't take too long, Hyung. Not a party without you."

Seokjin gives him a weak grin. "Be along shortly, Gyu. Keep the beer cold."

The brother's and Kai leave the room, heading back out the way they entered. Taehyun meets them on the stairs. He looks grim.

"What?" Beomgyu asks.

"He's gone – Hoseok is gone," Taehyun says wearily. "He made it to the helio pad. He's in the wind."

Sounds of random gunfire echo around them but the fight is over. The path of destruction they left as they moved through the house is easy to follow. Bullet holes riddle nearly every surface. Soobin feels Kai sag against him. He presses a kiss into his mate's hair. A growl escapes him at the scent he finds there and Kai tightens his grip around Soobin's waist.

"Easy, tiger ... it'll wash out. I'm still your true mate, right?" Hazel-green eyes search blue ones.

Soobin sighs deeply. "Always ... you will always be my true mate."

One of the soldiers under Jimin's command walked up with a scrawny, terrified-looking Beta in tow. "Hey, Soobin, this guy says he needs to talk to you."

Soobin takes in the young man with his strange haircut – he remembers that the style is referred to as a 'mullet'. No one lowers their weapons which makes the young man even more nervous.

"Hey whoa whoa ... he ... he _made_ me ... you gotta believe that, dude ... I didn't want to ... but he threatened ... I couldn't let him take my ..." The boys is stammering and Soobin realizes he is no less a victim than Kai.

"Gently, young man ... what do you need to tell me?" Soobin says softly, pitching his voice so it doesn't further alarm the Beta.

Taking a deep breath, the boy says, "My name is Sunoo ... I made the thing that's in your boyfriend's head!"

Kai blinks. "You ... you made this fucking thing?" He gestures vaguely toward his forehead.

"I _had_ to!" Sunoo protests. "But—but that's not what I wanted to tell you ... I mean it is, otherwise you wouldn't understand what I _wanted_ to tell you but it's not-"

Taehyun puts a firm but gentle hand on Sunoo's shoulder. "Just speak, Beta."

Sunoo seems to calm at Taehyun's reference to his designation. "Yeah ... right. I wanted to tell you that I made it and I can shut it off. I can even give you the formula for a drug cocktail that'll make the damn thing disintegrate. No surgery needed!"

Kai's legs give way underneath him as he suddenly realizes that he can be free of the implant. He's been on tenterhooks since coming back to himself, afraid it was only temporary until someone else figured out how to trigger him. He looks at Soobin, who is now sitting beside him on the stairs. His eyes are wet but the tears do not fall. Huening Kai doesn't go in for all that emo crap and this isn't a chick-flick. Soobin chuckles because he can almost hear the war going on in Kai's mind.

"I promise I won't tell, Angel." Soobin says with a smile. He glances at Beomgyu and Taehyun who nod vigorously in agreement. Sunoo frowns at the hands they keep behind their backs with fingers crossed. Alphas are _so_ weird sometimes.

Kai cries ... not the wracking sobs that poured out of him during his Mating to Soobin ... these are soft and silent ... just tears streaming down his face as his body and mind realize that the nightmare is finally over.

* * *

Left alone in the bedroom with Namjoon, Seokjin keeps the gun pressed to his skull but walks around Namjoon until he is standing in front of him. Namjoon's expression is unsure ... he doesn't think Seokjin will kill him but he isn't completely convinced of this. Seokjin crouches so that he is eye-level with his brother.

" _You_ ... all this time I thought I just had incredibly bad luck that day. Now I know it was _you_ , dear brother. _You_ sold me to a brothel ... _you_ started the chain of events that cost me my unborn pups and my Mate, nevermind the childhood that ended rather abruptly. All of that ... and _you_ are the reason." Seokjin's expression seems almost amused. "I don't suppose you have anything to say to all this?"

Namjoon's eyes narrow. He grins and Seokjin can see that his brother is not entirely stable. "You were an abomination to our family, _Hyung_. At least in the stables you served the purpose you were _meant_ to -"

Seokjin backhands Namjoon who faces his little brother with a smirk.

"Pity about the pups ... you might have redeemed yourself if you'd thrown an Alpha or two ... a nephew or neice I could take pride in – bring up the _right_ way."

Seokjin regards his brother and his face goes blank. "Good to know you care, _brother_."

With that, Seokjin pulls the trigger. Namjoon jerks backward with a loud cry of fear, eyes clenched shut. A biting scent drifts up to Seokjin's nose and he glances down. He chuckles.

"Hmmm ... it appears my Alpha brother has pissed himself. I've saved one brother's Mate and caused another to wet himself. Day of days, I think." Seokjin stands.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to kill me," Namjoon sneers. "You and your sense of _family_."

Seokjin laughs. "Nothing of the sort, I assure you." With that, he puts a bullet into the wall just beside Namjoon's head. The Alpha screeches and claps his hand to the now bleeding ear. "Bloody safety was on. Oh well."

Seokjin turns and leaves. He doesn't look back or react to Namjoon's increasingly incoherent screaming from the room behind him. He walks down the stairs and sees the gazes of all his siblings on him.

"What? Waste a round on him? I hardly think so."

Beomgyu rolls his eyes and with Soobin holding up Kai, they move out before local law enforcement figures out how to open the gates. Jimin sends a troubled look back up the stairs but then turns walks out. With a deep breath, Beomgyu walks quickly toward Kai, Soobin and Seokjin. They are so intent on leaving the estate unseen, none of them hears a gunshot from the house.

"Hey, Soobin?" Kai asks tiredly once they are en route back to the safe house. "Where's my brother and Taehyung?"

"They are taking care of a minor aspect of the mission, my love. We wanted Taehyun safe."

"Bet he loved that..." Kai says with a sleepy grin.

"He was very understanding. Rest. We'll talk later." Soobin says. Kai willingly leans against his Mate.

"Love you, Soobin..." Kai says before drifting off.

Soobin smiles at his Mate. "I love you, my sweet Angel."

* * *

Yeonjun glances behind him repeatedly. He cannot shake the feeling that he is being followed. It makes him stumble as he moves quickly down the sidewalk. Looking up, he sees a lit sign for a hotel. He goes inside quickly and gets a room. It's far less than the comfort he's accustomed to, but he needs to lay low for a day or so and then he can go back to his stable and regroup.

Taking his key, Yeonjun tiredly walks up the stairs since the elevator isn't working. He reaches the fourth-floor landing and as he looks up, he sees Hansung standing there, leaning casually against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" Yeonjun snaps.

Hansung grins. It is not a pleasant smile. "Oh just helpin' a friend tidy up a loose end is all."

Whipping around, Yeonjun goes to run back down the stairs and is stopped cold. Kang Taehyun stands on the landing just below him. He is smiling too – Yeonjun finds himself terrified of that smile.

"I'll just yell and bring the house down on both of you," Yeonjun says.

Taehyun shrugs. "Go ahead. Front desk clerk works for the Kim-Chois. Seems his youngest brother ended up in one of your stables and didn't manage to make it out. I imagine he has developed a hearing problem for the night. And the guests of this place won't give a shit if you scream your lungs out ... they'll just turn up the tv or put a pillow over their head and go back to sleep. So go ahead – scream." Taehyun grins broadly, exposing a mouthful of strong teeth. He's been advancing on Yeonjun as he talks. "Nothing? Too bad ... it's going to be so much harder to make any sound at all when I tear out your throat."

Hansung ... better known to his friends as Taehyung ... watches silently. He doesn't judge. No one but God knows what he did to the man who raped his Omega and killed him. He'd offered his services to the Choi family when he got wind of their 'troubles'. He was all of 22 then – he's been finding lost souls for them ever since. He lights a candle for his beloved mate every time he brings someone home. He thinks he would be happy.

-

**_Eight Months Later_ **

Soobin looks down onto the hangar floor. Half machine shop, half repair shop, the hangar is full of cars in various states of restoration. It also holds a few of the 'toys' that Sunoo has developed with Seokjin for use in their 'playdate' as Namjoon called it. Unerringly, Soobin's gaze finds Kai – under 'Goguma' as usual.

Soobin smiles sadly. Kai spends more time working on the cars – one which he named ‘Goguma’ – lately. Soobin says nothing – he knows his mate is still trying to accept the fact that, like Seokjin, the months of unnaturally forced Heats has left his body worn-out. He no longer goes into Heat, which Kai isn't entirely sad to lose, but it means something else. It is that something that torments his mate.

Kai is sterile. He cannot conceive nor carry pups.

Soobin walks down the stairs leading to the ground level from their loft apartment on one end of the hangar. He is giving Kai whatever space he needs but right now he has news that may interest his Mate. Pausing at Kai's boot-clad feet, Soobin clears his throat.

"Hello, Angel."

A muffled curse and a metallic clang answer his greeting. Kai rolls out from under the car. "Dammit, Soobin! I need to put a bell on you."

Soobin gives him the amused 'dimpled-smile' Kai thinks is adorable and crouches beside him. Kai sits up and grins back, then leans in for a quick kiss.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Yeah, yeah ... what's up?" Kai asks while he wipes his hands on a nearby rag.

"Taehyun has a lead on Hoseok. He may be operating overseas currently," Soobin says. "Closer to home, he's found another syndicate. A bigger one than even Hoseok."

"Bigger? Who?" Kai asks.

"His name is Hongjoong." Soobin replies. "We’re waiting on Kim Taehyung to bring him more information."

"Sounds good ... but you didn't have to walk down here to tell me that," Kai says with a sly smile. "Or were you thinkin' we could maybe christen the new seats in the Palisade?"

Soobin chuckles. "Your libido never fails to amaze me, sweetheart."

"Hey, it's all part of the wonder that is Huening Kai," Kai smirks at his angel of a Mate. "So what's really up?"

"I wanted to remind you that you have three hours to get ready for Taehyun's party this evening," Soobin says quickly. It is a black-tie event and Kai is balking at having to wear "dress" clothes. For himself, Soobin is looking forward to seeing Kai dressed impeccably. Soobin has the distinct impression that he's not going to be able to stop touching his pretty mate throughout the evening. He doubts Kai will mind.

Kai groans but starts to put away his tools. He looks over at his mate and smiles. Since the removal of the implant, Kai has felt more and more like himself. The realization that he can never have pups hit him harder than he expected it to, but Soobin is nothing less than the loving mate Kai adores more every day. For Taehyun, he'll play dress up ... after all, it isn't every day your brother joins a prestigious law firm and has his entire schooling paid for.

Before the retrieval, Taehyun was about to take the bar exam. Now, in a move straight from "The Firm", Taehyun will work for the Choi legal team and study for the exam. Kai has no doubt his little brother will pass with flying colors.

"Come on then, Soobin ... I gotta shower first. You can wash my back." Kai teases with a heated look at his Mate.

Soobin's kiss as they reach the top of the stairs leading to their loft promises so much more. Kai feels like just a man - not bound by a title, Omega or Alpha - Just Huening Kai. Life is sweet indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn i can't believe i finally finished it! seven chapters with 33k+.... that's a lot of words man. i was torn between dragging this fic more but shool is having me by the neck lmaoooo. hope you guys enjoyed the ride like i did, tell me your thoughts plz!!


End file.
